Secret de famille
by misslapinou
Summary: Emilie fait son entrée à Poudlard dirrectement en deuxième année. Elle n'a pas fait la première à cause de "problèmes de famille". Mais pourquoi ne parle-t-elle jamais de sa vie en dehors de l'école ? Pourquoi est-elle si réservée ?
1. Chapter 1

Toute la salle se tut. Qui aurait pu croire qu'après les évènements de l'an passé, Poudlard allait être de nouveau chamboulé de la sorte ? Lorsque Dumbledore s'était levé un instant auparavant, Harry s'était attendu à un simple discours de bienvenue. Mais, au lieu d'annoncer le banquet tant attendu, il avait ajouté qu'une nouvelle élève rejoignait l'école cette année. Directement en deuxième année. Et les conversations étaient allées bon train ! Tout le monde se demandait qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'élève entrés à Poudlard dans ces conditions. Ses ainés non plus d'ailleurs. Même Hermione, la meilleure élève de l'école, qui avait lu à peu près tous les livres de la bibliothèque, ne comprenait pas.

Dumbledore, toujours debout, frappa dans ses mains pour appeler le silence. Il fit signe à McGonagall de ramener le Choixpeau et son tabouret.

-J'appelle donc Emilie… il marqua une pause, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il reprit :

-J'appelle Emilie.

Tout le monde se tut. Jamais un élève n'avait été appelé par son simple prénom lors de la répartition. Et encore moins par le directeur de l'école en personne. Il était à prévoir que cette jeune fille, si mystérieuse, n'aurait pas la vie facile pour son arrivée : les élèves de Poudlard avaient un goût inné pour les rumeurs…

Assise aux portes de la grande salle, Emilie attendait. Comment s'était elle retrouvée dans cette galère ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'aller étudier à Poudlard. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps… Ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur la magie, elle se le devait à elle-même et à son père. Elle n'avait pas besoin de professeurs. Elle n'aimait pas l'autorité, et l'idée de se retrouver sous le même toit qu'Albus Dumbledore ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle aurait été bien mieux chez elle à s'occuper de sa famille.

Assise sur son banc, elle tendait l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait. Sans aucun doute que cet imbécile qui leur servait de directeur aurait envie de faire son petit effet… Et dire qu'elle allait se retrouver coincer au milieu de toute une bande de petits crétins qui l'adoraient… Enfermé avec le fan club du directeur de Poudlard, voilà une punition des plus insupportables. La pire même.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit son nom. Ou plutôt son prénom. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'affoler tout le monde… Tant mieux ! Autant qu'elle évite de se faire remarquer encore plus. Quoiqu'un élève sans nom de famille ferait plutôt brouillon dans une école de cette renommée. Mais qu'importe, c'était mieux que rien. Cachée derrière l'immense porte en bois massif, elle déglutit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle saisit la poignée de la porte et entra dans la salle.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une jeune fille venait d'apparaître dans l'allée. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules fines et faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'un noir si profond qu'ils semblaient sans fonds. De là où il était, Harry put distinguer chacun des détails de son visage tellement il était beau. Elle balaya la salle du regard. S'approchant lentement de la table des professeurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la répartition. Où irait-elle ? Elle le vit alors. Le Choixpeau à la main, Albus Dumbledore la fixait. Ses lunettes en demi-lunes posées en équilibres sur son nez laissaient apparaître de grands yeux bleus. Froids. Méfiant. On eut dit qu'il redoutait quelque chose. Que j'aille à Serpentard certainement, pensa Emilie. Il aurait alors échoué. Il croit que je suis comme mon père. Confiante, elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle n'irait pas à Serpentard. Elle le savait déjà. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, et le Choixpeau respecterait ses désirs. Ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir au directeur, au contraire, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en compagnie de tous ces fils de mangemorts. Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait à la table des Serpentards. Des fils de mangemorts. Ils ressemblaient trop à leurs parents pour qu'on puisse en douter. Malefoy, Crabe, Goyle…

Elle monta lentement les marches et s'assit sur le tabouret. Dumbledore déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle sentit que sa main tremblait.

-_Mmmmmh… très intéressant… Du courage. Beaucoup de courage. Gryffondor te conviendrait parfaitement. Mais tu es aussi très maline… Et je crois que Serpentard te conviendrait également à merveille._

Elle décida de s'adresser directement à lui, même si elle était sûre que la plupart des élèves se contentaient de croiser les doigts en pensant à la maison de leur choix. Stupide.

-_Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Serpentard._

_-Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Tu t'y sentirais très bien… Ton assurance y serait d'ailleurs très utile…_

_-Je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'aime pas ceux qui s'y trouvent._

_-Bien alors dans ce cas… _Gryffondor !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à la table des Gryffondors. En se levant, Emilie jeta un regard vers Dumbledore. Il semblait s'être détendu, du moins en partie. Elle rejoignit tranquillement la table et s'assit avec les élèves de sa promo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aussitôt qu'elle fut assise, les autres élèves l'inondèrent de questions. Ils voulurent savoir d'où elle venait, qui elle était, pourquoi elle n'était pas entrée dès sa première année. Pour éviter de se perdre dans les mensonges, elle répondit simplement qu'elle n'avait pas put intégrer l'école de suite à cause de problèmes de famille, ce qui n'était pas faux en soi…

Face à elle, une fille aux airs de première de la classe l'observait sans un mot. Apparemment, ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés et cela l'énervait grandement. Emilie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait pas mal d'élèves aux cheveux roux dont le lien de parenté était évident. Il y en avait un, deux, trois, quatre… Une véritable invasion. Mais ils avaient l'avantage d'avoir l'air sympathique. De l'autre côté de la salle, un garçon blond la fixait d'un œil mauvais. Le fils Malefoy. Sans aucun doute.

Après un bon nombre de question, Dumbledore finit par annoncer la fin du repas et envoya les élèves se coucher. Tout le monde se leva dans un même mouvement. Perdue dans la foule, Emilie suivit la voix du préfet de sa maison. Percy Weasley. Un des roux, mais celui là avait plus l'air hautain qu'amical.

Une fois dans la salle commune, elle suivit une dénommée Hermione Granger qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Dans le dortoir, les valises avaient été installées aux pieds des lits. Elle fouilla dans la sienne et en tira un pyjama rouge et gris.

-Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ?

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione lui adressait la parole. Les autres filles étaient redescendues de suite et elles étaient seules.

-Oui. J'ai eu des problèmes familiaux et je ne pouvais pas intégrer Poudlard. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a convaincu ma mère de m'y envoyer.

Elle esquissa un sourire timide. Son explication n'était pas vraiment convaincante. Et l'autre avait l'air assez curieuse…

-Et comment vas-tu faire pour rattraper les cours ? Tu as déjà fait de la magie ?

Emilie hocha la tête.

-Oui. Mon père m'a enseigné pas mal de choses. Et puis… J'espérais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider un peu à vrai dire…

La fin était fausse. Emilie n'avait besoin de personne pour rattraper son retard. Elle était persuadée d'en connaitre bien plus que la plupart des élèves d'ailleurs. Elle avait hérité des pouvoirs de tous les membres de sa famille, et son père, bien que souvent absent, lui avait appris à s'en servir. Il lui avait même prêté sa baguette. Il lui en avait acheté une, bien sûr, mais il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille. Et elle s'était toujours entraînée avec. Le résultat avait été tellement exceptionnel qu'il la lui avait offerte pour ses études. Sa précieuse baguette. Elle la lui rendrait quand il en aurait besoin bien sûr, mais elle était ravie de pouvoir s'en servir. 33.75 Centimètres. Bois d'if. Plume de phœnix. Une baguette puissante. Et très efficace.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour rattraper les cours…

Emilie leva la tête, brusquement tirée de sa rêverie. Elle mit un instant à se souvenir de ce dont Hermione parlait.

-Ah oui, bien sûr. Se serait vraiment gentil de ta part.

-Pas de problème. Ce sera avec plaisir. Bonne nuit.

Et elle se glissa sous ses draps. Emilie avait pensé qu'il n'aurait pas été judicieux de refuser l'aide de sa camarade. Comment expliquer sa maîtrise de sa magie ? Il valait mieux accepter la proposition d'Hermione et s'éviter ainsi des ennuis.

Une chose était sûre, elle ferrait tout pour être la meilleur élève de l'école. Son père avait été l'élève le plus brillant de Poudlard. Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle. Et puis elle l'avait promis à Maxime : une fois élève ici, elle allait tout faire pour trouver un remède efficace à sa maladie…


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Emilie mit un moment à se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Comment elle était arrivée à Poudlard, l'aide proposée par Hermione…

Se levant, elle enfila sa robe, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers vers la salle commune. Elle y trouva Hermione assise à une table.

-Salut ! Lança-t-elle.

-Salut. J'attends des amis à moi. Tu déjeune avec nous ?

-Oui bien sûr.

C'est alors que deux garçons sortirent de leur dortoir. Le premier était roux. Un Weasley. Encore un. L'autre était plus petit avec des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts. Pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elles, elle vit la marque sur son front… C'était lui. Harry Potter. Le seul et l'unique.

-Salut. Moi c'est Ron. Et lui c'est Harry. Et toi tu es… ?

-Moi, c'est Emilie. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Hermione se leva alors.

-On descend ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard le premier jour… N'est ce pas les garçons ?

Il y eut comme un malaise.

-Bonne idée !

Emilie n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu d'un conflit.

Ils descendirent donc tous. Ron semblait très intéressé par Emilie. Au point même d'être indisposant. Ils allaient entrer dans la grande salle quand Ron lui posa la question fatidique :

-De quelle famille tu viens ?

Sauvée par le gong ! L'un des frères Weasley apparut soudain avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot.

-Allons Ron ! Tu n'en a pas mare d'embêter les filles ? Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas toutes les faire fuir !

Celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amer. Ils s'assirent tous et le nouveau venu tendit la main vers Emilie.

-Salut, je m'appelle Fred, et je suis le malheureux grand frère de cet imbécile.

Elle saisit sa main et la serra doucement.

-Enchantée. Moi c'est Emilie.

C'est alors qu'un double de Fred s'assit à côté d'elle. Des jumeaux à n'en pas douter.

-Et voici George, mon jumeau.

Emilie sourit timidement. Sourire qu'il lui rendit avec plaisir.

-Ravi de te rencontrer. J'espère que le fait que tu connais Ron ne nous empêchera pas de bien nous entendre.

Elle rit un peu. Marrant ces Weasley. Le courrier arriva peu après. Beaucoup d'élève recevaient de leurs familles ce qu'ils avaient oubliés. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Ron avait reçu une beuglante… Apparemment, Harry et lui avaient emprunté la voiture volante du père de Ron pour venir à Poudlard la veille.

Une fois que les hiboux furent partis, le professeur McGonagall passa distribuer les emplois du temps. Chacun se mit à commenter le sien et à comparer avec ses ainés ou ses cadets.

C'est à ce moment qu'un faucon entra dans la par les fenêtres de la grande salle. Ceux qui l'avaient vu le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur la table des Gryffondors. Gênée par la réaction de ses camarades que l'animal intriguait, Emilie détacha rapidement la lettre accrochée à sa patte et le renvoya. Devant le regard interloqué de ses condisciples, elle ne put s'empêcher de se justifier :

-Un ami de la famille possède un élevage d'aigles et de faucon… Il nous les prête pour envoyer le courrier, ça nous évite d'avoir à acheter un hibou.

Cela lui avait semblé stupide, mais apparemment, cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Finalement, ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leur salle de cours respectives.


	4. Chapter 4

Durant le cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffles, Emilie rencontra de nouveaux élèves, tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Justin Finch-Fletchley par exemple, se révéla être un camarade particulièrement sympathique. Il était né de parents moldus et arborait un sourire constant qui faisait plaisir à voir. D'autres élèves de Gryffondor lui parlèrent également. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, des élèves de sa classe plutôt complices. Elle rencontra également des filles qui lui parurent un peu ennuyeuses. En effet, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter chiffon avec Lavande Brown et sa clique.

A la fin du cours, Emilie et les Gryffondors se rendirent en cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall les attendait devant la porte.

-Entrez, je vous en prie.

Emilie s'installa au fond de la classe. Elle n'avait pas envie de compagnie. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et, bien que le travail en groupe lui ait plu en botanique, il ne fallait pas abuser de la compagnie des autres. De plus, ils allaient faire des travaux pratiques et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être déranger par ses camarades qui semblaient avoir des difficultés à lancer un sort correctement du premier coup. Seul Hermione réussit à transformer son scarabée en bouton comme il fallait.

Seule à sa table, Emilie réussi parfaitement à exercer son sortilège. Fière d'elle, elle s'amusa à transformer et retransformer le pauvre animal. C'est alors que le professeur s'approcha d'elle. Par un pur hasard, la bestiole se trouvait sous sa forme originale lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de sa nouvelle élève.

-Bien, bien… Miss Granger ! Venez ici aider mademoiselle heu… Quel est votre nom déjà ?

-Et bien en fait…

Elle hésita un instant. Elle ne pouvait donner ni le nom de sa mère, ni celui de son père sans prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention.

-Mon nom de famille, c'est Stone.

C'était le seul qu'elle avait trouvé. Celui de sa grand-mère maternelle. Comme ça au moins, ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge puisqu'elle appartenait bien à cette famille.

-Bien. Venez donc aider mademoiselle Stone.

Hermione vint s'installer près d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas un sort très dur.

En regardant autour d'elle, Emilie se dit que la plupart des élèves lui en aurait voulu d'avoir dit ça dans la mesure où aucun d'eux n'était encore arrivé à un résultat satisfaisant.

-Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on fait.

Elle agita sa baguette dans les airs et transforma un des scarabées en petit bouton de manchette. Emilie hocha la tête pour approuver. Son bouton était moche, tout fade. Et ce geste avec la baguette… Quelle perte de temps ! Le secret d'un sort n'avait jamais été dans le geste qui l'accompagnait. Tout était dans la tête. Le professeur McGonagall arriva alors.

-Bien. Voyons ce dont est capable notre nouvelle élève.

Toute la salle se tourna vers le fond de la classe. Emilie déglutit. Elle leva la baguette de son père au dessus du scarabée puis, d'un geste net et précis, elle le transforma en bouton de manchette.

McGonagall le pris pour mieux le regarder. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Le bouton était en or et orné d'un scarabée en saphir. Personne n'osait bouger.

-Et bien… C'est un sort parfaitement exécuté… A vrai dire, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu personne le réussir de la sorte. J'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor. Et je vous dispense de vous exercer pour le cours prochain. Quant aux autres, je vous demanderez d'arriver au prochain cours en sachant exécuter ce sort. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Tous les élèves se levèrent sans un mot. C'était la première fois qu'un élève réussissait mieux qu'Hermione (qui n'avait obtenue que 10 points pour son propre sortilège).

Emilie rangea ses affaires et sorti. Elle rattrapa Hermione.

-Tu es vraiment très douée tu sais.

Elle la dévisagea un instant.

-Merci. Mais où as-tu appris à faire ça, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Et bien, comme je n'étais pas à Poudlard, mon père m'a appris la magie lui-même.

Elle cessa ensuite de lui poser des questions. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre leur déjeuner, puis ils sortirent prendre l'air. Emilie n'avait pas encore ouvert la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Aussi, elle prétexta l'oubli d'un livre pour pouvoir s'isoler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chère Emilie

A peine quelques jours que tu as quittés la maison, et tu me manques déjà. Ca fait vraiment vide sans toi. Bien sur, maman est égale à elle-même. Alberforth s'occupe très bien de nous. Bien entendu, grand père n'est pas venu nous voir. Tu sais, je commence à me demander les véritables raisons de ta présence à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas de toi que je doute, au contraire. Et je suis très touché que tu y ailles pour moi. D'autant plus en sachant que tu es obligé de cohabiter avec lui (et vu vos relations, je me dit que si tu ne l'as pas fait tomber dans les escaliers d'ici Noël, se sera un exploit). En fait je me suis demandé s'il ne voulait pas plutôt t'avoir à l'œil. Moi j'ai des pouvoirs aussi, mais dans mon état je doute de pouvoir jamais en faire quoi que ce soit. A part faire apparaître des bonbons. Non parce que Alberforth il est gentil, mais c'est pas non plus son genre de m'apporter des bonbons tu vois… Toi par contre, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses. Et il doit sans doute penser que tu finiras comme papa…

Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet de ma lettre. En fait, je me demandais comment c'était passé ton entrée à Poudlard. C'est bien là bas ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Est-ce que Papi c'est rendu compte que tu as la baguette de papa ? Ca lui ferrait les pieds non ? Et Harry Potter, tu l'as rencontré ? Il est sympa ? Dans quelle maison es-tu ? Il y a beaucoup de fils de mangemorts à Poudlard ? Papa dit que la génération doit en être bien fournit parce qu'ils ont tous eut des enfants en même temps que lui, ou presque. J'imagine que tu ne dois pas trop t'entendre avec eux. Ils doivent être stupides. J'aimerais bien voir leur tête quand tu lancera des sorts dont ils ne connaissent même pas l'existence. Surtout s'ils se croient aussi supérieur que ce que papa a dit. En tous cas, je suis sûr que tu seras brillante. Papa aussi le pense. J'aurais bien aimé le dire à maman, mais tu sais comment elle est ! Elle ne supporte pas la magie. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle serait contente si elle savait.

Il parait que tu es à Gryffondor ! C'est papi qui nous a envoyé une lettre pour nous le dire. Il pensait sans doute que papa t'en voudrait. Et bien il se trompait. En fait il croit que c'est bien parce que là bas tu trouveras des amis fideles alors qu'à Serpentard, il n'y a que des imbéciles prétentieux. D'après lui en tous cas.

Je crois qu'il est déçu de ne pas pouvoir t'écrire, mais il n'a pas assez de force… Et puis écrire sans mains… Enfin bon ! Il était là hier soir quand je lui ai dit que j'allais t'écrire, il a voulu que je te fasse parvenir un message. Alors voilà : Il dit qu'il t'aime et qu'il sera fier de toi quoi qu'il arrive et que tu ne doit pas t'en faire. Si grand père te fait des misères, tu n'auras qu'à lui lancer un sort et qu'il te ferrait un mot d'excuse pour ça (je crois cependant que c'était une plaisanterie alors si tu pouvais t'abstenir, ce serait mieux).

Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Cette lettre m'a pas mal fatigué parce qu'il a fallut que j'aille acheter de l'encre à l'épicerie, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que je voulais absolument de tes nouvelles.

Pleins de bisous et bonne chance à toi, même si je doute que tu en ais vraiment besoin.

J'espère te voir bientôt, ton frère qui t'aime.

Maxime.


	6. Chapter 6

Emilie déglutit. Elle savait ce qu'avait dû couter cette lettre Maxime. Il était très malade et le moindre effort le fatiguer atrocement. C'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison de sa présence à Poudlard. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait trouver un remède à sa maladie. Il y avait des potions bien sûr, il en prenait tous les jours, mais elles ne servaient qu'à le maintenir dans une forme approximative. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison et avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans son lit. Elle s'était toujours occupée de lui avec plaisir, mais elle avait l'ambition de le sortir de là. Elle espérait sincèrement le guérir pour qu'il puisse enfin gouter au bonheur de la vie hors des murs de la maison.

La cloche retentit alors, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle ramassa son sac et couru vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle arriva tout juste avant la fermeture de la porte. Elle s'assit de nouveau au fond de la classe, plus par dépit que par envie cette fois.

Le professeur Lockhart commença son cours par une introduction de son CV personnel. Un vrai crétin, pensa Emile alors qu'il distribuait un questionnaire sur ses plus beaux exploits. Une fois qu'il les eut ramassés, il tenta de les impressionner avec des lutins de Cornouailles. Bien entendu, c'était un vrai charlatan et il laissa Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle se retrouvèrent seuls à ranger la salle.

-Quel imbécile ce type !

Emilie était très en colère contre Lockhart. Elle qui pensait que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient les plus qualifié… Dans ce cas comment cet idiot avait-il put finir enseignant ? Il ne savait même pas s'occuper tout seul d'une bande de petits lutins farceurs.

Evidement, la plupart des filles de la classe lui trouvaient toutes sortes d'excuses. Vraiment lamentable, pensa-t-elle.

Le soir, Emilie monta tôt dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas très envie de discuter. Elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit un livre intitulé _Les grands principes de magie noire. _Elle savait qu'il était dangereux d'amener un tel ouvrage à Poudlard et qu'elle risquait une sévère sanction, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire avant de venir et elle se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Elle commença à le feuilleter. La magie présentée dans le livre était très puissante et elle doutait que beaucoup l'ait lu un jour.

Le premier chapitre était intitulé _Potion de mort vivant et autres noirs breuvages_. Elle consultât l'indexe des potions, mais aucune ne semblait correspondre à un quelconque antidote ou remède. Le second chapitre était sur les Horcruxes. Elle lu : « Les Horcruxes sont l'exacte inverse d'une âme. Quand l'âme ne dépend pas du corps où elle se trouve, l'Horcruxe, lui, est lié à ce à quoi on l'attache. Pour créer un Horcruxe, il faut commettre l'acte le plus horrible et le plus atroce : le meurtre. ». Emilie eut un petit rire méprisant. Ce livre n'était pas un vrai livre de magie noire. Ce n'était qu'un ouvrage pour les débutants. Elle parcouru rapidement le reste du bouquin et finit par le ranger dans sa valise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Hermione entra dans le dortoir.

-Salut. Je croyais que tu dormais déjà.

Emilie se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire en hochant la tête. Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et elle en fit de même. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait dormir en paix, mais elle se trompait.

-Tu as vraiment été impressionnante en métamorphose aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais si facilement.

-Je t'ai dit que mon père m'avait appris à utiliser la magie.

-Oui mais quand même… C'était impressionnant. J'ai cru que McGonagall faisait une crise cardiaque.

-Ouais… Enfin faut pas exagérer quand même.

Elle sourit à sa camarade.

-En tous cas félicitation. Elle est plutôt du genre à s'économiser sur les compliments donc… C'est bien que tu es très douée.

-Merci.

-Bonne nuit.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

Emilie éteint sa bougie et se tourna. Hermione avait semblée méfiante. Elle était très intelligente, et il fallait mieux la tenir à l'œil…


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient beaucoup aux yeux d'Emilie. Elle avait sympathisée avec la plupart des élèves, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Tout lui semblait morne, sans couleur. Les élèves semblaient attacher une grande importance au respect du règlement, ce qui n'était pas du tout à son goût. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'elle sorte la nuit pour visiter le château et ses alentours. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé un certain nombre de passages secrets. Elle s'était rendu compte que rien n'était impossible à Poudlard pour quiconque possédait certaines… dispositions. Au faire et à mesure de ses découvertes, elle imaginait ses parents se baladant dans le parc. Il lui avait même semblé apercevoir son père au détour d'un couloir. Certainement un effet de son imagination.

Les seuls qui semblaient avoir envie de s'amuser un peu étaient sans doute les jumeaux Weasley. Ils adoraient faire exploser des choses et créaient constamment des feux d'artifices dans la salle commune. Cela amusait beaucoup Emilie qui avait toujours eut le goût de l'interdit. Le soir, elle aimait s'asseoir près du feu et les regarder animer toutes sortes d'objet. En cours, elle était la meilleure élève. Hermione avait d'ailleurs l'air de ne pas trop apprécier. Elle avait la réputation d'être la meilleure élève de l'école et ne semblait pas accepter l'idée de s'être fait voler la vedette.

Quasiment tout le monde s'était habitué à la présence de « la nouvelle ». A part Hermione, seul les Serpentards ne l'avaient pas adoptée. Ils passaient leur temps à lui lancer des quolibets à propos de ses « problèmes de familles ». L'un d'entre eux, le fils Malefoy, était particulièrement désagréable. Il avait même essayé de lui lancé un sort après qu'elle ait obtenue la meilleure note à un test de potion (fait rare pour un Gryffondor). Rogue lui-même n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Elle avait parfaitement répondu à toutes ses questions sur la potion Tue-loup. Mais elle ne s'offusquait pas du comportement de Malefoy. Elle ne trouvait pas cela agréable bien sur, mais elle faisait tout pour l'ignorer.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Emilie fut attirée par une annonce sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune : l'équipe de Quidditch avait besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur. Apparemment, Alicia Spinnet avait décidé de cesser ses activités dans l'équipe car elle avait failli redoubler sa troisième année et qu'elle voulait plus se concentrer sur ses études. Emilie se demanda si elle pourrait intégrer l'équipe. Elle essaya d'imaginer si elle en serait capable. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé le Quidditch et savait très bien voler sur un balai. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait en équipe, ce qui était la base du jeu. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était contentée d'étudier. Sa présence à l'école n'était due qu'à la maladie de son frère qu'elle voulait guérir. Mais peut être qu'elle pourrait tirer autre chose de sa scolarité… De toute façon, cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Les essais auraient lieu le Samedi de la semaine suivante. Elle avait donc tout à fait le temps d'envoyer une lettre à son frère pour avoir son avis et se procurer un balai le cas échéant.


	8. Chapter 8

La réponse de son frère ne se fit pas attendre. Il semblait enchanté à l'idée qu'Emilie puisse entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. D'après lui cependant, son père était plus réservé. Il était là le jour où Maxime avait reçu la lettre et avait tenu à donner son avis. Il n'avait toujours pas assez de force pour tenir une plume, mais il avait demandé à son fils de faire secrétaire. Il ne doutait pas que sa fille fut très douée pour ce sport, il l'avait déjà vu avec un balai, mais il ne savait pas si un jeu en équipe lui conviendrait véritablement. Emilie savait que son père n'avait jamais aimé travailler avec les autres. Il avait plutôt tendance à se servir d'eux et la confiance dans les autres était un concept bien étrange à ses yeux. Il avait cependant décidé de lui envoyer un Nimbus 2001 pour qu'elle puisse « expérimenter des choses par elle-même ».

Le balai était arrivé dans la nuit et personne ne l'avait vu. Emilie pensait qu'il était plus censé de ne le sortir qu'au dernier moment. Ainsi, personne ne saurait qu'elle envisageait de passer les sélections et elle éviterait les paroles désagréables des Serpentards et le regard désagréable qu'Hermione lui servait à chaque foi qu'elle la surpassait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans le pire des cas, elle dirait qu'elle l'avait eu pour les cours de vol, qui ne commençait que la semaine après les sélections à cause « d'indispositions » du professeur Bibine.

Le matin des sélections, Emilie se leva de bonne heure. Elle voulait arriver tôt sur le terrain. Elle ne s'était entrainée que la nuit pour être tranquille. Elle appréciait de pouvoir observer les étoiles du haut des toits des tours de l'école. Elle y avait passé quasiment toutes ses soirées depuis qu'elle avait reçu son balai. Une foi qu'elle eut atteint le terrain, elle s'installa sur les gradins. Petit à petit, des élèves vinrent s'installer autour d'elle. Mais la plupart furent découragés par le froid avant même l'arrivée de l'équipe. Quand finalement celle-ci arriva, Emilie descendit sur la pelouse. Il y avait autour d'elle de nombreux autres élèves qui venaient pour tenter leur chance. Personne ne sembla faire attention à elle. Olivier Dubois, le capitaine, fit voler les concurrents un part un. La plupart se firent exclurent au bout d'à peine quelques mètres. Quand vint le tour d'Emilie, elle sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Dubois en avait assez et il voulait en finir au plus vite.

-Bon. On va aller plus vite. Je vais me placer devant les buts, et tu vas essayer de mettre un but. Tu sais à peu près voler sur un balai ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-De toute façon, si tu es capable d'atteindre les buts sans tomber, tu seras sélectionnée.

Fred avait dit ça d'un ton si résigné qu'Emilie faillit lâcher le Souafle qu'Angelina Johnson lui envoya.

Une foi Dubois en place, elle serra La balle contre elle et se lança. Elle donna un bref coup de pied par terre et se sentit décoller. L'engin était très efficace et elle partie très vite. Le capitaine de Gryffondor était réputé pour être le meilleur gardien de Poudlard. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve sa faille. Agrippée au manche de son balai, elle se pencha en avant. Elle fonça droit vers le gardien. En bas, tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. On eut dit qu'elle voulait aller droit à la collision. Dubois restait cependant imperturbable devant ses buts. Alors que le choc semblait inévitable, Emilie vira soudain sur la gauche et largua le Souafle dans le second but. Le gardien n'avait même pas eut le temps de réagir. A quelques mètres de là, elle s'arrêta net en vol. Droite sur son balai, elle planta son regard dans celui de son nouveau capitaine.


	9. Chapter 9

La nouvelle de la sélection d'Emilie dans l'équipe de Quidditch s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre. Peu de personne avait finalement assisté à ses essais et elle se retrouvait de nouveau sujet des rumeurs. Après le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, Gryffondor se retrouvait avec un poursuiveur fraichement débarquée d'on ne savait où. Décidément, c'était une équipe très spéciale. McGonagall était ravie de la sélection de la jeune fille et avait même dit qu'elle était sans doute la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu… Ou presque.

Une semaine après les sélections, l'entraînement commençait. Dubois ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il avait retenu le terrain dès les premières lueurs du jour et l'équipe avait été tirée du lit très tôt. Dans les vestiaires, Emilie ne put qu'admirer la détermination de son capitaine. Il avait préparé un nombre improbable de plans et de stratégies étalés sur de grandes feuilles. Il traçait des lignes mouvantes à l'aide de sa baguette. Au milieu de tous ces visages quasiment endormis, elle semblait être la seule à lui prêter attention. Fred, George et les autres semblaient sur le point de se rendormir à tout instant. Emilie en revanche, avait l'air captivée par les schémas de Dubois. Mais quiconque la connaissait assez se serait douté que son observation intense n'avait en fait rien à voir avec l'amour du Quidditch. En effet, elle se concentrait en réalité sur la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ce n'était pas un sort très compliqué qu'il avait utilisé, mais un simple sortilège de marquage autrefois présent notamment dans les pyramides. Cependant, il fallait reconnaitre que l'utiliser dans de telles circonstances était très ingénieux. Emilie admirait Dubois. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les sportifs, mais savoir ainsi adapter ses connaissances à sa passion était une preuve de détermination. Et c'était une qualité qu'elle appréciait particulièrement chez les gens. Lorsqu'il parlait de victoire, il lui semblait même apercevoir une lueur de folie traverser ses yeux, et Emilie considérait que la vie sans folie n'était pas vraiment une vie.

Longtemps après, une fois que tous les dessins avaient été expliqués en long en large et en travers pendant près de vingt minutes chacun, l'équipe se dirigea enfin vers le terrain. Le soleil été totalement levé et ils enfourchèrent leurs balais en moins d'une minute. Une fois tous dans les airs, chacun entreprit quelques exercices de vols. Harry et les Weasley se lancèrent dans une course folle autour du stade et les deux autres attrapeurs slalomaient entre les buts pendant que Dubois observait le tout du centre du terrain. Emilie quant à elle, voletait au hasard en analysant le jeu de ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient un vrai potentiel et elle était sûre qu'il leur était possible de remporter la coupe. C'est alors qu'elle vit les autres joueurs descendre vers leur capitaine. Non loin de là, elle vit l'équipe de Serpentard s'approcher d'eux. Visiblement, la conversation était animée et pas vraiment sympathique.

Du haut de son balai, elle vit Malefoy sortir de derrière ses camarades. Elle plissa les yeux et vit Hermione lui faire face. Tout se passa en un instant. Le mot « Sang de Bourbe » se dégagea de la conversation, des éclats de voix se firent entendre et un éclair frappa Ron en plein visage. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre et se mit à cracher des limaces. Harry et Hermione le levèrent et l'entraînèrent hors du terrain, laissant là des Serpentard hilares et des Gryffondors outrés. Comprenant le gros de la situation, Emilie eut une soudain envie de meurtre. Comment cet imbécile de Malefoy avait il osé s'en prendre à une élève aussi douée qu'Hermione ? Se penchant sur son balai, elle fonça droit sur l'équipe des Serpentards. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver comme une torpille, ils s'écartèrent précipitamment. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'eux, le balai quasiment à la verticale. Elle sauta à terre et toisa Malefoy et ses coéquipiers.


	10. Chapter 10

-Je trouve gonflé de ta part d'oser parler à Hermione de cette façon alors que tu as des compétences en matière de magie si infimes comparées aux siennes, qui si tu étais un Cracmol, les proportions serraient à peu près égales.

Emilie avait dit cela d'une voix tellement calme et hautaine qu'on eut put la croire sœur avec Malefoy, au quel elle s'adressait. Celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à se relever. Après être tombé au moment de l'atterrissage mouvementé de la jeune fille, il semblait depuis tétanisé à sa vue. Il fallait cependant lui reconnaitre qu'elle était impressionnante. Une fois au sol, elle s'était dressée comme un i et n'avait cessé de le fixer. Ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs et profonds que d'habitude, au point qu'on ne distinguait plus ses pupilles. Son visage mêlait la cruauté et le mépris avec une telle grâce qu'il crut même un instant qu'elle allait le tuer. Autour d'eux, personne n'osait bouger. La chevelure d'Emilie, qui était agrémentée de reflets bruns les avait perdus, et elle semblait s'être assortie à ses yeux. Sa peau était devenue aussi blanche que de la craie.

-Si j'étais vous, je ne m'aviserais plus d'utiliser un mot aussi grossier en ma présence…

Elle les toisa une dernière fois, tourna les tallons et quitta le terrain sans un mot. Personne n'osa bouger pendant un instant. Tétaniser, Malefoy failli faire une syncope quand un serpent pas plus gros qu'une baguette magique passa entre ses jambes.

Se dirigeant vers la cabane du garde chasse, Emilie ne prit même pas la peine de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard en arrière. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans le stade et pensait que Malefoy se tiendrait mieux à présent. Tapant à la porte, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets éparpillés autour de la cabane.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par l'ouverture de la porte. A travers elle, elle put vit l'homme le plus grand qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Elle l'avait déjà aperçût dans le château, mais jamais de si près. Il avait vraiment la tête à l'emploi, pensa-t-elle. Fort et bourru. Un vrai garde chasse. Son père lui avait un peu parlé de lui. Ils étaient à l'école ensemble. Elle aurait aimé lui demander comment été son père à l'école, mais elle douta de la sagesse de cet acte. Vu ce qu'elle savait de leurs relation, il devait avoir une opinion très mitigée de son géniteur… Se décidant enfin à parler elle déclara d'un ton dégagé :

-Bonjour. Je viens voir Ron, Harry et Hermione. Je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Hagrid la laissa entrer en la saluant de sa grosse voix. Il la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et lui offrit une tasse de thé. Assis sur une chaise, Ron vomissait d'énormes limasses dans un bassine. Près de lui, Hermione séchait des larmes qui avaient coulées récemment sur ses joues. Harry, perdu, tentait à la fois de consoler Hermione et de soutenir Ron.

-Coucou. Je me demandais comment vous alliez… J'ai entendu ce que Malefoy a dit, mais je suis arrivée après votre départ.

Ron voulu lui sourire, mais une énorme limace l'obligea à replonger la tête dans sa bassine.

-C'est gentil d'être passée. Que font les autres ?

Emilie se tourna vers Hermione. Ils sont rentrés au château j'imagine.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'étais pas avec eux ?

-En fait pas vraiment. Quand vous êtes partis, je suis redescendue vers le sol. Quand je suis arrivée j'ai engueulé Malefoy et je suis partie. Ce type m'énerve et je n'avais pas envie de rester près de lui une seule minute de plus. Et comme je ne savais pas ce qui vous était arrivé, je suis venu vous voir.

-C'est gentil. Et qu'a tu dis à Malefoy ?

-Que s'était un idiot et que comparé à toi, il avait à peu près autant de pouvoir que Rusard.

Elle sourit timidement à Hermione, que celle-ci lui rendit de bonne grâce. C'était comme si les réticences d'Hermione s'étaient toutes évanouies en un instant. Elles se remerciaient réciproquement. Harry les tira enfin de leur dialogue silencieux.

-Et il t'a laissé faire sans broncher ? Enfin je veux dire que… Les Serpentards n'ont pas réagi ?

Emilie le regarda, se mordant les lèvres, gênées.

-En fait… Ils étaient par terre.

-Comment ça « par terre » ?

Ils la regardèrent tous, intrigués.

-C'est-à-dire que… Quand je suis redescendue tout à l'heure tu vois… J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'arrêter…

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les trois adolescents la fixèrent intensément. Puis, d'un air soupçonneux, Harry lui dit :

-C'est marrant, tu volais bien pendant les sélections. Et pendant l'entrainement aussi d'ailleurs…

Emilie planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

-L'erreur est humaine tu sais…

Et elle lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire.


	11. Chapter 11

Par la suite, Emilie fut très bien accueillie par ceux qui se méfiaient encore d'elle. L'incident de l'entrainement de Quidditch avait fait le tour de l'école et, si les Serpentards la détestaient de plus en plus, les autres élèves étaient ravis d'avoir parmi eux une nouvelle opposante au règne de Malefoy. La nouvelle notoriété de la jeune fille n'était pas pour déplaire à son frère, qui lui dit même dans l'une de ses lettres que « rien n'aurait put le rendre plus fière d'elle que de savoir qu'elle s'en prenait régulièrement à un fils de mangemort ». Vexé comme un pou, le principal intéressé semblait avoir totalement disparut de la vie d'Emilie. Il mettait un point d'honneur à l'éviter et à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux durant leurs cours en commun. Bien entendu, il ne cessait d'embêter ses congénères à longueur de temps. Mais la jeune fille pouvait se targuer d'avoir un effet instantané sur lui : dès qu'elle apparaissait, on eut dit qu'un sortilège de disparition l'avait frappé. Du coup, beaucoup de premières années venaient se réfugier dans ses jupes chaque fois que l'abominable petit blond et ses deux terreurs tentaient de les importuner.

Consciente de cette force, Emilie en profita pour se faire de nouveaux amis. Elle trainait souvent avec la bande d'Hermione, avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Hermione Granger était une fille de moldus, mais elle était vraiment excellente. Elle n'égalait pas Emilie bien sûr, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était brillante. A chaque cours de sortilège ou de métamorphose, elles se mettaient en binôme et se servaient de leurs connaissances pour s'enrichir mutuellement.

Durant tout le mois d'octobre, elle continua sa petite vie tranquille. Elle n'était pas vraiment attachée à ses camarades, mais ils lui étaient sympathiques et elle trouvait amusant de les écouter cancaner sur tout et tout le monde. Elle prenait grand soin de ne jamais déplaire à un professeur. Elle faisait toujours bien ses devoirs, n'arrivait jamais en retard, ne désobéissait jamais. Cependant, elle ne leur parlait jamais en dehors des cours. D'abord parce que jouer les lèche bottes ne lui plaisait guère, mais aussi parce que certains de ses enseignants lui paraissaient particulièrement déplaisants. D'abord il y avait le professeur Lockhart, imbu de sa personne, d'un égo surdimensionné et avec une estime de lui-même si importante qu'il aurait put concurrencer Malefoy sans problème. Ensuite, il y avait le professeur Rogue. Non content d'être affreusement repoussant avec ses cheveux mal peigné et sur-sales ainsi que son visage ingrats, il s'agissait d'un ancien mangemort. Un mangemort à Poudlard ! Dumbledore était donc devenu fou ! Elle connaissait l'histoire de cet homme, et elle ne lui aurait même pas confié la vie de son poisson rouge, à supposer qu'elle aurait eut envie d'en avoir un. En plus de ça, il était d'un désagréable peu commun. Il n'appréciait guère qu'une élève fraichement débarquée de nulle part obtienne des notes bien supérieures à celles de ses protégés de Serpentard. Et il le lui rendait bien. Ne pouvant pas se venger sur cette élève model, cet énergumène se défoulait en punissant de toutes les façons possibles les autres élèves de sa maison. En bref, un vrai petit enfoiré.

Les autres professeurs, elle ne les détestait pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de les connaitre plus que ça, même si le professeur Chourave était très amusante avec son chapeau vert pomme et son sourire permanent.

Bien que certains l'agacent vraiment, Emilie ne ratait jamais un cours. Elle n'aimait pas certaines personnes du corps enseignant, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir les voir (même si parfois c'était vraiment limite…). En fait, le seul qu'elle évitait constament, c'était le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'était pas rare de la voir changer radicalement de direction lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans le même secteur que lui. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de faire un énorme détour pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi elle refusait catégoriquement ne serait-ce que de parler de lui alors qu'il lui avait offert la chance d'intégrer l'école directement en deuxième année. Ceci dit, personne n'osait aborder le sujet avec elle : des rumeurs un peu folle au sujet de son altercation avec Malefoy circulaient au sein de l'établissement et, bien qu'elle fut très sympathique avec presque tout le monde, aucun élève n'avait envie d'être sa prochaine « victime ».


	12. Chapter 12

Les jours passaient sans que rien ne se passe d'intéressant à Poudlard. Du moins jusqu'au soir d'Halloween. Emilie n'aimait pas cette fête. En fait elle n'aimait pas les fêtes en général. Elle avait toujours fait des efforts pour faire plaisir à son frère qui prenait un plaisir navrant à chanter des chansons ridicules et à manger des gâteaux en tous genres (ce qui était la seule consolation d'Emilie ces jours là). Mais la fête d'Halloween était pour elle le summum de la stupidité. Chaque année sans exception, les gens s'amusaient à se dandiner vêtus de costumes ridicules censés faire peur aux gens. Chaque année, elle pensait avoir vu le pire costume qu'on eut put inventer. Mais chaque année suivante, quelqu'un se surpassait pour lui prouver qu'elle avait eut tort. Une fois, elle avait vraiment crut qu'elle avait touché le fond quand une jeune fille s'était présentée devant chez elle déguisée en « fillette perdue » : une chemise de nuit rose et bleue à fleurs avec un bonnet de douche sur la tête et des pantoufles en forme de canards. Elle avait vraiment pensé que c'était le pire qu'on puisse faire. Et puis l'année d'après, un petit garçon s'était recouvert le corps de papier toilette pour avoir l'air d'un fantôme : encore pire.

L'avantage avec Poudlard, c'est que les déguisements n'en sont pas forcément : de vrais fantômes, de vraies gargouilles, et même un vrai demi géant ! Mais malgré ça, Emilie continuait de se sentir morose. L'école était depuis quelques jours en proie à un désordre constant et particulièrement bruyant.

Pour échapper à ce phénomène, elle allait souvent s'asseoir près du lac. A cette époque de l'année, il ne faisait pas très beau et le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Du coup, peu d'élèves s'approchaient de l'étendue d'eau où le vent était beaucoup plus présent. Là, elle pouvait s'occuper tranquillement de sa correspondance, ou bien elle se contentait de se poser en étudiant des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain de la fête, elle avait décidé de ne rien faire. Regardant l'eau onduler au rythme des bourrasques, son esprit vagabondait vers son frère. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Allait-il bien, ou était-il dans ces moments où il ne pouvait même pas sortir de son lit ? Depuis toujours, la maladie de son frère l'avait diminué, et l'état de leur mère n'arrangeait rien. En effet, celle-ci était totalement folle. D'après ce qu'elle savait, cela remontait à avant la naissance de ses deux enfants. Parfois, elle avait des moments de lucidité. C'est dans un jour « bien » qu'elle lui avait expliqué que sa folie avait débuté longtemps auparavant, alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans. Elle lui avait ensuite expliqué que son plus grand souhait avait été d'avoir des enfants, et que ce seul fait l'avait fait se sentir mieux de façon permanente. Emilie savait que sa mère les aimait, son frère et elle, mais elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si son état ne s'était pas améliorer à la naissance de ses enfants. Ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'était que la déchéance de sa mère avait été le facteur déclencheur à la folie de son père. Il avait voulu créer un monde dans lequel elle n'aurait plus à craindre les non-magiciens, qui craignaient et se battaient contre la magie. A la naissance de ses enfants, tout n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il pensait que les moldus étaient une menace pour eux, et il avait décidé de les exterminer.

Emilie ne pensait pas comme son père. Pour elle, magiciens et non-magiciens étaient des égaux. Cependant, connaissant ce que certains d'entre eux avaient fait subir à sa mère… Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père de les haïr.

Soudain, Emilie fut tirée de sa rêverie par une explosion à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se tourna brusquement pour découvrir George Wesley juste derrière elle, plié de rire.

-Alors ? Je t'ai fait peur ?

Emilie ne put émettre un seul son tant la situation paraissait stupide. Elle ne put que le contempler, bouche bée.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Il la gratifia d'un grand sourire. Ne sachant que répondre, elle le lui rendit. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se mit à rire. Surpris, le garçon ne put que l'écouter. Son rire était cristallin, à tel point qu'il aurait pu le prendre pour de la musique. Il la fixa, et se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient noirs. Totalement noirs. Bizarrement, il les trouva beaux. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle. Son sourire était merveilleux. George se mit alors à rire avec elle, puis il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Alors ça y est, c'est officiel ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Et bien oui ! Le poulpe. Tu viens ici quasiment tous les jours depuis quelque temps. A force, les gens vont finir par croire que votre relation, c'est du sérieux !

Il la gratifia de son sourire le plus ironique. Amusée, elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Et bien en fait, je l'attends pour discuter de la date du mariage.

-Oh ! J'espère que je serrais convié à la fête.

-Bien sûr. Et vu tes talents d'animateur, tu pourrais te charger de la partie distraction.

Amusés par la stupidité de leur échange, ils se remirent à rire de plus bel.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à plaisanter sur le poulpe géant qui logeait au fond du lac, une voix familière appela Emilie. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le professeur Rogue la toiser depuis l'autre côté de la plage.

-Et bien, si mademoiselle veut bien laisser son nouveau petit ami ridicule, monsieur le directeur aimerait la voir dans son bureau.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais il se ravisa :

-Immédiatement !

Puis, avec l'air impérieux des gens qui se croient plus important que ce qu'ils sont vraiment, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château.


	13. Chapter 13

Emilie resta un moment pétrifiée face à la gargouille. Derrière elle, elle le savait, se trouvait le bureau de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus à Poudlard : le professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait toujours sut qu'elle finirait par s'y retrouver. Après tout, le mépris des règles était une des caractéristiques de la famille, et même si elle faisait des efforts pour être bien vue de ses enseignants, elle avait toujours eu une lourde tendance à rejeter l'autorité, d'autant plus qu'elle était ici reliée à Albus Dumbledore.

La gargouille pivota. Derrière elle se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon. Emilie déglutit. Elle regrettait de ne pas se trouver encore au bord du lac en compagnie de George. Il l'avait beaucoup fait rire et n'avait pas bronché à son départ. Il avait juste lancé un « à plus tard », agrémenté d'un petit signe de la main et d'un clin d'œil complice. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé passer un aussi bon moment à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait plus pensé à rien. Pendant un court instant, elle avait oublié tous ses problèmes. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Mais comme d'habitude, IL avait tout gâché.

Emilie commença à grimper les marches. Avec appréhension, elle déboucha sur une petite porte en bois ornée des insignes des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Lentement, elle poussa la porte et franchi le seuil du bureau. Du regard, elle balaya la pièce. Elle était remplit d'objet en tous genre, dont certains lui étaient familiers alors que d'autres, au contraire, avaient l'air totalement étrangers.

Sur la droite, elle reconnut une pensine. Elle se souvint de celle qui était cachée dans son grenier. Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment servie mais connaissait le principe. Il s'agissait de pouvoir visionner des souvenirs à soi ou à autrui. Un peu comme avec un caméscope, à la différence que la qualité du souvenir dépendait de la précision de la mémoire de la personne.

Sur le bureau, elle vit le Choixpeau, toujours aussi vieux et miteux. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été changé.

Sur son perchoir, un phœnix la fixait de son regard perçant.

-Salut Fumseck. Ça va bien ?

Elle eut un petit sourire gêné. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer à cet animal et à ses yeux qui étaient constamment tournés vers elle. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle pensait que Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers lui. Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils passaient le plus claire de leur temps ensemble, mais elle trouvait que l'homme et son animal avait finit par se ressembler de façon troublante.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer la pièce, un bruit attira son attention juste derrière. Elle se retourna aussitôt.

-Bonsoir Emilie. Tu vas bien ?

L'intéressée se crispa. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le directeur avec une telle froideur que si quelqu'un était entré, il aurait tout de suite sentit que l'atmosphère était littéralement électrique. Mais bien sûr, il avait dû s'arranger pour qu'ils soient seuls.

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.

Il avait prononcé sa phrase d'un ton tellement solennelle que s'en était presque risible.

-J'imagine que tu vas me le dire.

La tension montait à mesure qu'ils restaient là, debout, à jouer à qui baisserait les yeux le premier.

-Je t'en prie, assis toi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Tout en lui disant cela, il lui désigna une chaise et traversa la salle pour s'asseoir à son bureau.

Emilie s'assit sur une chaise, bien droite, les bras croisés et les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Dumbledore.

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à cet instant, il aurait tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un énorme malaise. En effet, la jeune fille et le vieillard se regardaient en chien de faïence, comme si leur sort dépendait de celui qui relâcherait la pression le premier.

Dumbledore finit par craquer. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis croisa les bras sur son bureau et se pencha vers Emilie.

* * *

**Coucou les jeunes !**

**Désolé si je suis longue à publier mais les vacances ont été bien remplies et maintenant, il faut se mettre au boulot pour préparer la rentrée ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que vous allez continuer à suivre les aventures d'Emilie à Poudlard !**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de croire, les reviews me font plaisir ! ;)**

**En tous cas je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et merci de lire ma fic 3**


	14. Chapter 14

-Sais-tu qu'il y a eu une agression hier soir ?

Emilie leva un sourcil.

-Miss teigne, la chatte de Monsieur Rusard a été agressée juste en face des toilettes des filles. Celles où se cachent mimi Geignarde.

Cette fois, Emilie leva les deux sourcils ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire plutôt moqueur.

-Peut être des élèves ont-ils voulu pimenter un peu la soirée… Halloween est quand même une fête bien ennuyeuse pour des adolescents en contact permanent avec des fantômes et autres… bêtes étranges. En plus, Rusard et son chat sont plutôt désagréable avec tout le monde en général ! Une simple vengeance si tu veux mon avis.

Le directeur eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le tutoie dans son bureau. Bien sûr, Emilie ne l'avait jamais vouvoyé et elle avait un net goût pour la provocation quand il s'agissait de lui. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle n'ait pas encore lancé une révolution anti-lui dans les couloirs de l'école : les candidats ne manquaient pas puisque tous les Serpentard le détestaient déjà, uniquement par principe. Et il connaissait une bonne quantité de leurs parents qui l'auraient très certainement soutenu. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était au contraire comportée de façon exemplaire depuis le début de cette année, s'attirant les compliments de tous ses professeurs, même ceux qui, en temps normal, détestaient les élèves de Gryffondor.

Il la dévisagea. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Avait-elle hérité du doux caractère de sa mère, du temps où sa tête était encore entière, ou bien était-elle aussi dure et froide que son père dans sa jeunesse ? Tant de questions sans réponses que son cerveau de géni aurait voulu résoudre.

-Ne fais pas ta maligne avec moi Emilie. Miss Teigne a été pétrifiée.

Le silence devint tout d'un coup très lourd. Au regard d'Emilie, il vit qu'elle avait très bien compris de quoi il en retournait.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément puis, se penchant vers lui, elle lui dit :

-Et bien sûr, tu as de suite pensé à moi n'est ce pas ?

Il s'adossa à son siège.

-Et bien disons que, quand il fallu faire le tour de tous les descendants de Salazar Serpentard, je dois t'avouer que la liste s'est trouvée bien maigre…

Il avait dit cela sur un ton si mielleux et provoquant qu'Emilie crut qu'elle allait sortir de ses gongs et l'assommer à coup de Choixpeau, ou de tout ce qu'elle aurait eut à se mettre sous la main. S'efforçant de garder son calme, elle prit un ton plus ou moins dégagé.

-Et donc, que veux-tu me demander ? Si par hasard je n'aurais pas libéré un monstre sanguinaire dans les couloirs de l'école afin de terminer le travail entamé par mon père il y a 50 ans ?

Elle lui lança un petit regard méprisant comme elle le lui avait déjà si souvent servit.

-Et bien la réponse est non. Je n'ai pas précipité je ne sais quelle bestiole tordue dans Poudlard. Je suis peut être la fille de mon père, mais contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je ne suis pas mon père !

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle si rapidement, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la contenir encore bien longtemps.

Sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore l'observait. Il le cachait bien, mais il avait très peur d'elle. Il savait qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre. De plus, il se doutait que son père lui avait appris quelques petits tours de passe-passe qui aurait put lui couter cher, ainsi qu'à son joli bureau.

Agacée par le mutisme délibéré du vieillard qui ne cessait de l'observer, Emilie finit par craquer et se leva d'un bond. Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait éprouvée contre lui pendant toutes ces années lui explosa à la figure.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu me fais venir dans ton école pour sous-doués de la magie, et encore tu m'accuse de vouloir tuer ta bande de débiles sur pattes ? Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ?

Elle marqua une pause, guettant une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. Immobile, il se contentait de fixer le sol, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, l'air pensif.

Emilie fit la moue en soupirant, exaspérée.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ! J'en ai marre de parler à un mur chaque fois que je m'adresse à toi. Je suis ta petite fille nom de Dieu ! La fille de ta fille !

A ces mots, Dumbledore leva les yeux vers elle. Il la dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus perçants. Observant la jeune fille qui se tenait face à elle, il préféra ne rien dire. Il la vit inspirer profondément.


	15. Chapter 15

Face à lui, Emilie était droite comme un I. Elle avait toujours détesté son grand père. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, il ne s'était jamais occupé ni d'elle, ni de son frère, ni de sa mère. Pour elle, ce visage blanc et ridé représentait ce qu'il y avait de pire dans ce monde, car il était de sa famille, il aurait put les aider, soulager sa mère, tenter de guérir son frère, ou tout simplement se conduire comme un véritable membre d'une famille.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'était toujours trompée. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savait rien de sa vie, ni de celle de sa propre fille.

Alors qu'il regardait sa petite fille, Dumbledore vit que quelque chose avait changé en elle.

Le regard d'Emilie s'était durcit. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle ressemblait désormais à son père. Malgré des traits plus fins qui la rendaient plus douce, tout dans son attitude laisser paraître sa parenté avec Tom Jedusor. Dans ses yeux noirs et profonds, un éclair rougeoyant sembla passer. Son expression était désormais comme vide, son visage impénétrable. Toute sa rage et sa colère s'étaient muées en une sorte de calme serein, comme si plus rien ne pouvait alors l'atteindre. Son regard se posa, dédaigneux, sur son grand-père.

-Tu es vraiment lamentable. Comment peux-tu te supporter ? Tu penses que mon père est un monstre, mais au fond tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Il a peut être fait des choses horribles pour nous protéger tous, et je ne pense pas que ses actes soient justifiables d'une quelconque façon, mais lui au moins, il agit ! Il ne reste pas là, les bras ballant, à regarder sa famille s'autodétruire ! A chaque fois que tu viens à la maison, le peu de fois où tu es venu, tu m'a servit ta litanie sur la famille, mais nous ne sommes pas ta famille. C'est Poudlard ta famille. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu aimes maman, parce que sinon tu aurais tenté de l'aider. Tu l'as abandonné, tout comme tu as abandonné Ariana.

Albus Dumbledore déglutit.

-Et ben alors ? Le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie aurait-il perdu sa langue ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-T'es vraiment trop pitoyable !

Emilie tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller avant de se raviser :

-Et non, je n'ai pas ré-ouvert la chambre des secrets !

Elle claqua la porte et sortit sans un regard en arrière.


	16. Chapter 16

Assise à sa table, Emilie fulminait. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé l'accuser d'un crime aussi stupide ? Pourquoi s'en serait-elle prit à la chatte du concierge ? En plus de ça, on l'aurait tout de suite soupçonné si elle avait eut le malheur de parler de l'héritier de Serpentard… La preuve ! Agacée, elle se contentait de tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales sans vraiment y prêter attention. Cet imbécile ne valait rien. Bien sûre qu'elle était la fille d'un monstre. Elle le savait. Mais même si les actes de son père étaient inexcusables, elle continuait de se consoler en se disant qu'il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Pour sa mère. Pour son frère… Dumbledore n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Emilie avait toujours adulée un tel homme. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Enfermé dans son carcan de préjugés datant de l'adolescence de Tom, il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer de le comprendre. Constamment en train de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort était « incapable d'aimer ». Mais il se trompait, bien entendu ! C'était simplement qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'homme qui se cachait derrière le sorcier dur et froid qu'il avait rencontré dans l'orphelinat…

-Coucou !

Emilie sursauta. Derrière elle se tenaient deux têtes rousses pleines de tâches de rousseurs.

-Fait attention ! Si tu n'es pas plus attentive, le monstre de Serpentard te dévorera quand tu ne t'y attendras pas….

La jeune fille sursauta et passa à deux doigts de renverser son bol. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Autour d'elle, les jumeaux Wesley s'étaient installé.

-Remarque, ça ferait une jolie statue dans les couloirs de Poudlard... Si ça arrive, je te promets de passer dans ton couloir tous les jours…

George lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux. Pleins de leur désinvolture habituelle, ils prirent place autour d'elle et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner. Emilie ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle était impressionnée de voir avec quelle légèreté ils prenaient le phénomène. Bien entendu, il devait penser que l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets n'était que racontars de vieilles femmes, et que Miss Teigne avait été victime d'une mauvaise blague, témoin de l'affection que les élèves portaient au concierge et à son chat.

S'ils savaient… Ils cesseraient probablement d'adresser la parole à Emilie. Ou même de l'approcher. Mais qui pourrait deviner ? A part l'autre ahuri de directeur, personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qui se passait dans l'école. Sauf peut-être le fautif…

Face à elle, Harry et Ron vinrent s'installer. Encore plus nonchalant qu'à son habitude, Ron avait l'air blasé de celui qui a été contraint de se lever… Harry, quant à lui, semblait très préoccupé par les évènements de la soirée d'Halloween. C'était lui qui avait découvert la scène de crime. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, débarqua quelques instants plus tard, une pile de livre dans les bras.

-Désolé, j'étais à la bibliothèque…

Personne ne releva. Elle y allait tout le temps de toute façon.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tous les exemplaires de l'histoire de Poudlard ont été empruntés…

-Oh… Tu ne vas pas pouvoir avoir ton cota de lecture aujourd'hui. Pauvre petite hermi… Dit Fred, d'un ton plein de sarcasme, le regard rivé sur les livres entassés sur la table.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ma lecture personnelle ! L'histoire de Poudlard contient toute l'histoire de l'école depuis sa création…

-Sa création ? Tu veux dire… Depuis le début ?

-Oui ! Depuis le début !

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione et l'observèrent en silence. Celle-ci poussa un long soupir agacé.

-L'histoire de Poudlard retrace TOUTE l'histoire de l'école depuis les quatre fondateurs. Ce n'est pas un hasard si tout le monde veut l'emprunter…

-Et donc… Il doit y avoir un passage sur la chambre des secrets !

Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

-Quelle remarque pertinente Ronald ! Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Il se renfrogna, visiblement vexé.

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione ! Tu vas finir par t'y faire : ça lui arrive tout le temps.

George étira ses lèvres et se tourna vers son cadet d'un air goguenard.

A la suite de ça, la chambre des secrets devint le sujet de conversation de tout le monde jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours. Finalement, ils se levèrent tous pour aller en classe.


	17. Chapter 17

Emilie trouva que la journée avait été interminable. Le cours d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns avait de plus été d'un ennuie mortel, ce qui n'étonnait plus personne étant donné que le professeur était déjà mort. C'était le seul enseignant fantôme de l'école, et le plus ennuyeux de tous. Sa voix avait constamment le même ton agaçant et lent qui rendait la classe dans un état de léthargie totale. Le seul moment un tantinet captivant avait été celui où Hermione avait osé poser la question de la chambre des secrets, auquel il avait finalement répondu. Bien entendu, les élèves avaient replongé dans leur état second une fois l'explication finie.

A la sortie du cours, Emilie avait voulu se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de consulter un livre sur les potions à but curatif dont un élève avait parlé dans la journée. Malheureusement, elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture avant même de l'avoir commencé.

-Salut ! Alors comme ça on essaye de supplanter notre Hermione nationale ?

La jeune fille détourna aussitôt la tête des étagères. A quelque centimètre de son visage, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une tête rousse au sourire espiègle.

-Salut George.

-Ah non ! Moi, c'est Fred. Dit-il en se détournant, faussement vexé.

-Non, affirma-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Toi, c'est George.

Il la scruta d'un air suspicieux.

-Oserais-tu prétendre que tu me reconnais mieux que ce que je ne me reconnais moi-même ?

Elle leva un sourcil. Sa phrase n'avait aucun sens….

Il finit cependant par se mettre à rire franchement et pris place sur le table, face à elle. D'humeur taquine, il ferma son poing comme s'il serrait quelque chose et le tendit vers Emilie et, d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre ridiculement grave, il dit :

-Alors mademoiselle Stone ? Comment se passent vos débuts à Poudlard ? Pas trop dur ? Savez-vous que vous êtes la première élève à entrer en cours de cycle dans cette école ? Vous trouvez vous bien intégrée ? D'après vous, cette insertion dans le milieu scolaire est-il une bonne ou une mauvaise opportunité ?

Afin d'ajouter un ton encore plus comique à sa tirade, il termina sa phrase en louchant ostensiblement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Amusée, elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Et bien mon cher Fred, dit-elle d'un ton pompeux. Je dirai qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaise opportunité… Il y a surtout des rencontres. Et je crois pouvoir vous dire que tout ce passe bien pour l'instant…

Elle avait effectué une parfaite imitation du ton pompeux typique des Serpentard, et s'était servie d'une tirade d'un film français comique qu'elle avait vu afin d'avoir l'air plus convaincante.

-Vraiment ? reprit-il de plus belle. Mais, êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vous être déjà fait d'ennemis ? A ce que l'on raconte, les Serpentards ne vous portent déjà pas dans leur cœur, mais on dit aussi qu'Hermione Granger ne vous apprécie guère… Vous porteriez attenter à son titre de meilleure élève de Poudlard d'après les rumeurs…

-Et puis-je savoir qui sont ces « on » qui parlent de moi et qui répandent ces odieuses rumeurs ?

-Disons qu'il s'agit de gens qui désirent garder un certain anonymat.

Il la gratifia d'un large sourire et reprit.

-Les…Gens en question, considèrent que leur identité est un secret des plus confidentiels.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un large sourire.

-Et bien qu'ils gardent leur identité ! Je n'en veux pas. Quand aux rumeurs, je me contrefou pas mal de ce qu'elles peuvent bien dire sur moi. Les Serpentards me détestent ? Très bien ! Je dois dire que je ne les apprécie guère non plus…

Elle fit la grimace.

-Et au sujet d'Hermione, je ne prétends rien lui voler. Elle est très douée, et je la respecte beaucoup. Je n'y peux rien si j'ai déjà appris pas mal de chose en matière de magie avant d'arriver ici…

Il hocha la tête d'un air grave avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

-Hum… Que dire… Un vrai discours de politicienne ?! Tiendrai-je devant moi la future ministre de la magie en personne ?

Les yeux d'Emilie s'ouvrirent grand, on eut dit des œufs tellement elle était surprise.

-Moi ? Ministre de la magie ? Je ne voudrais pas de ce job même si on me payait pour le faire !

-Payer pour le faire ? Mais c'est justement le but de la manœuvre !

-Mouais… Enfin, c'est quand même pas trop mon truc… Rester toute la journée assise sur une chaise à lire puis signer des papiers rasoirs et ce pendant plusieurs années… Très peu pour moi merci !

Elle fit la moue. Il lui tira la langue en souriant. C'est alors que Madame Pince les interpela, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avec son air d'habituelle aigrie.

-Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ici jeunes gens ! Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit propice pour flirter ! Je vous prierai donc de quitter ce lieu de culture merci.

Emilie rougit. Flirter ? Mais il ne faisait que plaisanter, rien de méchant. Interloquée, elle se tourna vers George. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, se leva et parti, lui adressant au passage une grimace des plus drôle depuis le dos de la bibliothécaire.


	18. Chapter 18

Maxime

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de t'écrire. A dire vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment. Il y a tellement de livres ici que je ne sais pas où donner de la tête… Cela dit, je crois que j'ai un peu progressé. Il semble qu'il existe une potion à base de corne de dragon rouge d'Amazonie qui pourrait peut être bien t'aider… Cela dit, je n'ai pour l'instant qu'une vague idée de ce qu'elle est au travers de quelques évocations… Je suis encore en pleines recherches !

Sinon, sais-tu comment va papa ? J'espère qu'il veille bien sur toi. Je me suis éclipsée l'autre jour pour aller à la tête de sanglier. Abelforth m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu et que tu avais l'air en forme. Ca me fait plaisir de le savoir. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'aimerai être au près de toi en ce moment. Grand père est vraiment insupportable. On dirait qu'il espère seulement une raison pour me renvoyer, peut importe que se soit fondée ou non. Mais je tiens bon ! Ce vieil imbécile ne m'a jamais impressionné et je ne vais pas commencer à me laisser faire maintenant ! Hors de question. Il croit que sous prétexte que je suis à Poudlard, je vais maintenant me mettre lui obéir et à le considérer comme un membre de la famille. Non mais franchement. Je ne suis pas si crédule. Après tout ce qu'il a fait… Nous ne sommes pas ses jouets ! Et s'il croit que je vais lui dire quoi que se soit sur papa…

Enfin bon. J'espère que tout se passe bien à la maison. Je vous embrasse Charlie et toi. N'oublie pas de le laisser sortir se dégourdir les jambes de temps en temps. Dis à maman que je l'aime.

Emilie, ta sœur qui t'aime.


	19. Chapter 19

Emilie était assise dans la salle commune depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent. Elle venait d'ouvrir un livre sur l'histoire ancienne de la forêt Amazonienne et pensait, à tort, qu'elle aurait du temps pour le lire avant le dîner.

-Sérieusement Ronald. Tes frères sont gentils, mais tu ne peux décemment pas cautionner ça…

-Allé ! C'est bon Hermione. Il faut que tu te détendes un peu. Franchement je ne vois pas à qui ils peuvent bien faire du tort.

Emilie tendit l'oreille. Elle se demandait ce que les jumeaux avaient bien put inventer pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres d'Hermione… Encore !

Cachée derrière l'énorme volume emprunté à la bibliothèque, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il s'agissait de feux d'artifices en forme de serpents à sonnettes roses bonbons qui finissaient, à terme, par exploser en nuée d'étincelles fluo. Un joli pied de nez à « l'héritier de Serpentard ».

Elle ne put réprimer un rire en imaginant toutes les façons de détourner cette invention à son avantage. Elle pourrait tellement en faire baver à Dumbledore…

Alors que les deux autres battaient toujours pour savoir si ou non c'était drôle, campant chacun sur ses positions respectives, elle posa lourdement son livre sur la table. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et, avec un clin d'œil malicieux glissa :

-Ne parles pas trop fort, tu risquerais de mettre certaines personnes en colère si elles t'entendent…

Puis elle sortit sans se retourner pour voir la réaction, probablement hilarante, de ses deux camarades. Elle se dit qu'il devait chacun se demander auquel des deux elle s'adressait. A Hermione en parlant des jumeaux, ou à Ron au sujet de la personne responsable de l'ouverture de la chambre… Elle rit en pensant à son petit effet dramatiquo-comique.

C'est au niveau du quatrième étage qu'elle entendit les premiers bruits de feux d'artifices. Discrètement, elle se glissa dans le couloir et suivit les sons jusqu'à atteindre une petite foule d'élève massée à l'entrée d'une salle de cours. Quasiment invisible, Emilie entra dans la salle où elle trouve Fred et George en pleine démonstration. La discrétion était une vertu connue de sa famille et son père lui avait appris à user de la magie pour disparaître presque entièrement.

Elle s'approcha des jumeaux. A leurs pieds se trouvaient une caisse remplie de feux d'artifices tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Dans la pièce volaient des serpents colorés tous plus ridiculement décorés les uns que les autres. Elle s'arrêta un instant et imagina la tête que ferrait son père s'il voyait comment deux jeunes Gryffondors se moquaient ouvertement de sa lignée. Cela dit, Emilie ne s'en offusqua pas car elle savait qu'il s'agissait plus de simple provocation que d'autre chose (et elle s'y connaissait en provocation).

Après ce petit aparté, elle subtilisa subrepticement deux fusées qu'elle enfourna sous sa cape. Elle prit bien garde à le faire au moment de l'explosion de l'un des projectiles car elle savait qu'il s'agissait du moment le plus délicat. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit en à peine quelques seconde de la pièce sans prendre le temps de se retourner.


	20. Chapter 20

Emilie monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Non pas qu'elle doutait de ses talents de dissimulations, mais elle savait qu'au moindre moment de déconcentration, elle risquait de se faire repérer, et elle refusait de donner à Dumbledore la satisfaction de la voir sanctionnée. Elle avait dû réfléchir très vite à un endroit où cacher sa marchandise. Elle savait ce qu'elle comptait en faire bien sûr, mais elle préférait attendre une occasion spéciale pour rendre son coup inoubliable.

Elle avait d'abord pensé à sa valise. Celle-ci était très bien protégé car il y avait pas mal de choses dedans qu'on ne pouvait montrer en public. Cependant, cela aurait impliqué de devoir attendre que le dortoir soit vidé pour pouvoir les sortir. Hors ça n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais...

C'était en arrivant dans les escaliers qu'elle s'était souvenu…

_« Tu sais ma chérie, Poudlard est un endroit absolument magique. Même les objets sont animés. Ils possèdent en eux un pouvoir incroyable. Chaque pierre de cet édifice est remplit d'une magie hors du commun que peu de gens peuvent ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Regarde les escaliers… Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Tu verras le jour de ton entrée à l'école. Il est impossible de savoir où ils vont te conduire. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'élèves qui se sont fait coller pour être arrivés en retard à cause d'eux… Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui ont compris comment les apprivoiser. C'est simple pourtant : il suffit de poser sa main sur la rambarde sur la première marche et de demander poliment… Pas besoin de le dire à haute voix en fait. Il faut juste le penser et leur montrer que tu les apprécies. Et une fois qu'ils te connaissent bien, qu'ils sont habitués à toi, ils peuvent devenir tes meilleurs alliés. Ils acceptent même de faire quelques blagues pour toi… Et quand ils ont confiance, ils te montrent les plus beaux secrets de Poudlard… C'est grâce à eux que j'ai découvert la salle sur demande. Elle est au septième étage. En face d'une tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, il suffit de passer trois fois devant ce mur en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux, et elle s'ouvrira devant toi avec ce que tu cherches. Là encore, elle finit par s'ouvrir sans ce cérémonial ridicule une fois qu'elle te connait bien. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où elle m'a aidé… Même après ma sortie de l'école je l'ai retrouvé. C'est vraiment formidable de voir à quel point un bâtiment peut être aussi intelligent. Rappelles toi bien de ça ma fille : si tu t'y prends bien, Poudlard, en plus d'un vrai foyer, peut t'offrir une chose encore plus précieuse: son amitié. »_

Ces mots raisonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Emilie : elle savait où aller…


	21. Chapter 21

« Je veux la pièce où tout est caché, je veux la pièce où tout est caché, je veux la pièce où tout est caché. »

Emilie se souvenait d'avoir un jour entendu son père parler de la salle sur demande en ces termes là. Selon lui, il s'agissait alors d'une pièce aussi grande qu'une cathédrale contenant des objets accumulés au cours des siècles, à savoir un fourbi innommable… Parfait !

Une porte apparut soudain au milieu du mur. Pendant un instant, elle resta plantée face à ce surprenant phénomène. Se ressaisissant, elle s'approcha et attrapa fermement la poignée et entra. Ce qu'elle vit dépassait de loin tout ce à quoi elle avait pu s'attendre. La pièce était tellement grande qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir jusqu'où s'étendaient les immenses murs de pierre. Autour d'elle, une quantité incommensurable d'objets s'entassaient en ce qui ressemblait à un amas informe de trucs entassés dans des allées tortueuses. L'endroit idéal pour cacher quelque chose…

_« Si tu t'y prends bien, Poudlard, en plus d'un vrai foyer, peut t'offrir une chose encore plus précieuse: son amitié. »_

_Merci…_murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du vide.

Elle entreprit alors de fureter pour trouver l'endroit le mieux adapté pour ses fusées. Non sans manquer de marquer son point d'entrée dans ce labyrinthe de vieux trésors (il ne valait mieux pas se perdre), elle commença son exploration en se dirigeant vers une pile de livre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine la grande armoire noire sur le côté. Juste derrière, elle nota une pile de vieux livres poussiéreux. Et si la salle pouvait lui apporter les réponses qu'elle cherchait ? Après tout, n'était-elle pas censé vous donner ce dont vous aviez besoin ? Elle se promit d'explorer la piste le plus vite possible. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. En effet, le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servit et elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard et prendre ainsi le risque d'éveiller les soupçons du vieux barbus. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être trop curieux… S'il se mettait à poser des questions, il finirait par se douter qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

Elle cacha donc ses trouvailles dans un coffre vide après avoir vérifié au préalable qu'il n'était pas magique (sait-on jamais).

Tranquillement, elle entreprit donc de regagner le couloir. Elle préféra garder le silence, se demandant si des créatures avaient pu, au fil du temps, trouver refuge dans cet étrange lieu. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle finit d'ailleurs par les entendre.

Emilie se retourna précipitamment lorsqu'elle entendit le cri suraigu typique des lutins de Cornouailles. Sans réfléchir, elle saisi sa baguette. Non loin d'elle, des dizaines de ces petites créatures aussi agaçantes que malignes volaient autour d'une pile de meubles cassés. Elle avait dû les déranger puisqu'une partie d'entre elles commençaient à s'approcher de façon plus ou moins discrète.

-_Confringo_ !

Les objets alentours explosèrent. Emilie se retourna et commença à courir. Elle avait mal réagit. Elle aurait dû stopper net toutes ces créatures. Au lieu de ça, elle avait dû les énerver. Tout ça pour se soustraire à une chaise volante qu'elle aurait pu arrêter en douceur. A la place elle se retrouvait avec une armée de petites bestioles bleues agaçantes aux trousses. Que diable faisaient-elles là ? A croire que Lockhart les avaient mises là exprès. Elle doutait que les lutins soient arrivés ici tout seul. A croire que cet imbécile était encore plus bête qu'elle le croyait. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour introduire de telles créatures dans une école…

Derrière elle, le grabuge s'intensifiait et surtout, se rapprochait. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, et qu'elle le fasse vite. A ce rythme là, elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'atteindre la porte avant d'être rattrapée. Mais que ferrait son père dans cette situation ? Evidemment, la réponse était évidente : il ne se serait jamais retrouvé en si mauvaise posture. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi distraite ?

Ils étaient de plus en plus à se lancer à sa poursuite. Que faire ? Elle ne pourrait pas tous les avoir, c'était certain. Mais elle pouvait peut être au moins les ralentir. Quelle formule avait utilisé Hermione déjà ? Ah oui…

-_Aresto Momento. _


	22. Chapter 22

Au cours du repas, Emilie n'eut pas vraiment le cœur à discuter. Elle se sentait stupide après l'épisode de la salle sur demande. N'importe quel débutant aurait su tout de suite que faire exploser des choses dans une zone envahit de lutins de Cornouailles était une idée complètement folle. Le bruit les attire comme le sucre attire les mouches… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. A ses yeux, elle avait déçu tout le monde. Sa mère, même si elle n'aurait même pas compris la situation son père, à la hauteur duquel elle ne pourrait plus désormais se mesurer, même en rêve et son frère. Surtout son frère. Que se serait-il passé si elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans l'antre des lutins ? Qui aurait veillé sur lui ? Et qu'aurait-il pensé s'il avait cessé d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur ? Il se serait surement sentit abandonné… Quelle sœur horrible sœur elle était.

Assise en face de Neville Londubat, elle remarqua à peine le clin d'œil complice de George lorsque celui-ci lui tendit le plat de pomme de terre. Mais qu'avait-il donc ce soir ? Il lui avait déjà fait le coup trois fois dans la soirée et les entrées venaient à peine de disparaitre… Peut-être cela voulait-il marquer une certaine complicité entre eux due à leur petite entrevue à la bibliothèque… Il était décidément bien bizarre.

Dans la salle commune, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur la chambre des secrets. A croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à raconter. Pour Emilie, il devait surtout s'agir d'une blague. Après tout, les héritiers de Serpentard ne courraient pas les rues… Ou plutôt les couloirs. Pétrifier un chat n'avait rien de difficile selon elle, et Rusard et son chat n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour être aimés. Cela dit, l'intérêt que portait Dumbledore à cette affaire était pour le moins dérangeant. Tout détestable qu'il soit, c'était un homme intelligent. Et les farces d'élèves ne devaient avoir aucun secret pour lui…

-Alors, on prépare une petite farce ?

Emilie n'était pas vraiment en train de lire lorsque George vint lui murmurer à l'oreille. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que les derniers élèves étaient en train de monter aux dortoirs.

-Pour une élève modèle, tu ne lis pas très vite…

Elle regarda l'ouvrage. Il était toujours ouvert à la page du sommaire.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais certains pourraient y voir un signe de faiblesse… Même Ron lit plus vite.

Elle devait être là depuis plus d'une heure…

-Bon alors. Entre nous dis-moi. Tu prépare quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, interloquée.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'allais pas te voir ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre puis se ravisa. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Il insista du regard. Devant son air sincèrement étonné, il secoua la tête, comme déçu.

-Moi qui croyais que tu avais fait ça pour m'embêter… Il faut croire que non. Et les deux fusées ? Ne me dit pas que tu les as cachées dans ton dortoir quand même ?

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'il lui fallut un instant avant de comprendre.

-Mais comment… Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

-Et bien comment dire… Disons que te voir les prendre m'a un petit peu mis sur la voix…

Il leva un sourcil en la voyant si décontenancée.

-Mais…

Il se pencha vers elle.

-Cela dit, tu es plutôt douée. J'avoue que sur le moment, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. En fait, je suis à peu près sûr d'être le seul à t'avoir vu. J'ai même cru que j'étais devenu barge. A croire que j'avais halluciné. Personne ne t'a vu ! Il faudra que tu m'apprennes.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de la laisser digérer l'information, puis il ajouta, l'air goguenard :

-Bon alors. De toi à moi… Tu prépares quoi ?

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade sans dire un mot. Il l'avait vu. Deuxième erreur de la journée. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Comment avait-elle pu être si négligente ?

-Et bien je…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

Elle Ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. « Et bien en fait, je comptais les faire sauter dans le bureau du directeur après les avoir un petit peu modifié, juste histoire de lui montrer que les héritiers de Serpentards ne plaisantent pas, et accessoirement lui flanquer une trouille monstre ». Non. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça.

-J'avais l'intention de les faire sauter dans les cachots. Près du dortoir des Serpentards. Pour leur faire peur.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Ce qu'il prit comme une preuve qu'il l'avait prise la main dans le sac était en fait un aveu de désarrois complet. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle comptait se servir de ces engins pour forcer Dumbledore à dévoiler son jeu. Ainsi, il serait obligé de la convoqué de nouveau mais cette foi, elle essayer de savoir pourquoi il refusait de croire à une simple blague, et quelles informations il avait sur la chambre des secrets. En le mettant en position de faiblesse (assiéger son bureau à coup de feu d'artifice), elle pourrait en apprendre plus. C'était maigre comme plan, mais elle n'avait que ça.

-Quelle idée de géni !

Il éclata de rire.

-On aurait du y penser plus tôt !

Il l'attira vers lui et lui frotta les cheveux avec son poing. Décidément, certains avaient des manies bien étranges…

Il se leva d'un bon.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu es brillante ! Sérieux ! Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'on ferrait une super équipe. Et je vais même te le prouver. Demain, on passe à l'action. Je suis sûr que Fred aura de supers idées pour améliorer ton plan et lui donner une dimension encore plus dramatique. Rendez-vous demain après les cours dans le couloir du troisième étage, derrière la sorcière Borgne. Et n'oublie pas les fusées. Ok ?

Elle acquiesça. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa à grands pas. Emilie quant à elle se laissa retomber entre les coussins de son canapé. Comment avait-elle put se retrouver entrainée là de dans ?


	23. Chapter 23

Emilie passa la matinée à repenser à la veille. Si bien qu'elle aurait bien été incapable de se rappeler d'une seule seconde du cours de métamorphose. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne prêta aucune attention au cours théorique sur les animagi, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit en cours de potion, elle croisa Fred et George qui, comme elle s'y attendait, lui firent chacun de grands clins d'œil. Agacée, elle détourna la tête pour ne pas les voir plus longtemps.

-Ca va ?

Elle sursauta. Ron la regardait de son air ahuri. Elle répondit que oui, qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Et de toute façon, elle n'aurait rien eu à dire.

Descendant silencieusement vers les cachots, elle entendit qu'il murmurait quelque chose à Harry et Hermione. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que celle-ci la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Elle n'avait finalement pas totalement digéré de se faire coiffer au poteau par la nouvelle…

Pour ne pas arranger la journée d'Emilie, les Gryffondors avaient cour avec les Serpentards. Déjà d'humeur massacrante, elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir supporter Malefoy pendant deux heures. En silence, elle pria pour ne pas le croiser avant le début du cours, attendant patiemment dans le rang devant la classe.

-Alors ? Prête à prendre une raclée la semaine prochaine ?

Emilie se retourna, persuadée qu'il venait pour lui faire une petite démonstration de fourberie dont lui seul avait le secret. A sa grande surprise, c'était à Harry qu'il s'adressait.

-Laisse tomber Malefoy. Cette année, c'est Gryffondor qui va gagner la coupe. On a des supers joueurs !

Pour la première foi de sa vie, Neville venait d'ouvrir sa bouche devant une brute. Et vu comment il baissait à présent les yeux devant son interlocuteur, se serait probablement la dernière. Sur un ton aussi mielleux qu'hautain, le débile blond se mit à se moquer du pauvre garçon, mettant en avant ses résultats plutôt médiocre jusque là.

A côté, Harry Ron et Hermione s'efforcer de défendre leur camarade en soulignant que Drago avait probablement payé pour intégrer l'équipe de quidditch, ce qui n'était pas le cas des joueurs de Gryffondor. Arguments pour le moins recevables. Mais pas aux yeux d'un egocentrique comme Malefoy.

« Ce mec ne sait vraiment pas s'arrêter », pensa Emilie alors qu'il continuait à s'épancher sur la prochaine défaite des Gryffondors.

Emilie n'avait jamais été très patiente. Son père le lui avait souvent reproché d'ailleurs. Elle avait fait de gros progrès depuis son enfance, mais elle avait toujours du mal à se contenir quand on l'agaçait… Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle l'était à ce moment précis. Elle se demandait comment les gens pouvaient le supporter. Il était évident qu'il ne passerait pas l'année à ce rythme… Emilie n'aimait pas ceux qui se prenaient pour des grands. Malefoy était du genre à porter les gallons de son père… S'il savait ce qu'elle savait ! Lucius n'était qu'un larbin. Mais au moins lui, il avait une situation. Son fils, lui, n'avait encore rien fait de sa vie. Et il se prenait quand même pour un prince !

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait encore plus que les vantards, c'était la stupidité. A croire qu'il faisait exprès de les cumuler… Il fallait qu'elle le fasse taire.

Lentement, elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa robe. D'un geste fluide et discret, elle en sorti sa baguette. Collée au mur, elle fit bien attention à ne pas la révéler à ses camarades. Elle la pointa vers Malefoy puis murmura :

-Silenc…

Une porte claqua. Emilie fit volte face. Le professeur Rogue venait de sortir de sa salle de cours pour récupérer sa classe. La jeune fille émit un léger grognement.

-Un problème mademoiselle Stone ?

Elle déglutit.

-N… Non monsieur.

Il la toisa d'un regard noir.

-Serait-ce une baguette que je vois dans votre main ?

Elle resserra sa prise et pinça les lèvres, gênée.

-Et bien… La magie est interdite dans les couloirs mademoiselle… Mais j'imagine que vous le savez. J'enlève donc 10 points à Gryffondor, et je vous donne une retenue. Samedi. Vous apprendrez qu'ici, à Poudlard, on ne plaisante pas avec la discipline…

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rentra dans la salle en faisant signe à ses élèves de le suivre.

Emilie était incapable de bouger. Elle n'avait même pas utilisé la magie…


	24. Chapter 24

Emilie ne prononça pas un mot de tout le cours de potion. Visiblement, elle était plus qu'énervée par le couple Malefoy/Rogue. Elle avait clairement envoyé bouler Harry lorsqu'il lui avait demandé un ingrédient, et avait explicitement dit à Ron d'aller se faire voir ailleurs sans vrai raison.

En face d'elle, Hermione avait bien remarqué l'humeur massacrante de sa camarade. Perturbée, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était aussi en colère. Bien que cela fut très irritant, il était de notoriété publique que Rogue se montrait particulièrement injuste envers les Gryffondors, et ce depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard. Mais là, elle semblait en vouloir à la terre entière, tout ça pour 10 malheureux points. Si elle savait tous ceux que le trio avait perdus l'année précédente…

L'humeur d'Emilie n'alla pas en s'arrangeant au cours du repas. En effet, les Serpentards s'étaient donné le mot pour tenter de perturber les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. A à peine une semaine du match, ils étaient prêts à tout pour gagner. Inlassablement, ils répandaient des slogans anti-Gryffondors à tort et à travers dans toute l'école, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer encore plus Emilie…

Et pour couronner le tout, elle anticipait le rendez-vous avec Fred et George. Au moins, se dit elle, à défaut de faire pression sur Dumbledore, elle pourrait flanquer une belle frousse à cet abruti de Malefoy.

Alors qu'elle ressassait le fil de sa journée en remuant mollement son fromage blanc, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée des jumeaux. Surprise, elle se demanda ce qui leur prenait. Peut-être avait-il décidé d'avancer l'heure de leur petite blague…

-Changement de programme joli cœur. On va devoir reporter notre petite blague… Nous avons d'autres projets pour ce soir.

Elle tourna la tête à droite, vers George.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre…

-Dubois a réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour ce soir. Il veut qu'on soit au taqué pour le match contre Serpentard. Il refuse la défaite…

-Elle se tourna vers Fred, qui s'était assis à sa gauche. Pourquoi se sentaient-ils toujours obligés de construire leurs conversations à deux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ?

-Ok… Bon ben on fera ça une autre fois.

Elle se força à sourire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer à cet entrainement… Elle était très irritée et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver en société. D'une part, elle n'appréciait que moyennement la compagnie de ses congénères dans ce genre de moment, mais en plus elle savait que, dans ses périodes mal lunées, elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement désagréable envers les autres. Il lui arrivait même d'aller jusqu'à se montrer antisociale. Elle devait surement tenir ça de son père…

Au cours de l'après midi, personne ne vint lui adresser la parole, à l'exception de Neville. Décidément, ce mec mettait un point d'honneur à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat… Cela dit, Emilie trouva la façon dont il l'avait abordée plutôt mignonne. En fait, il était venu s'excuser car il se sentait responsable de la sanction prononcée par Rogue.

D'une certaine façon, il lui rappela un peu Maxime. En un sens, sa naïveté et sa gentillesse était très proche du caractère de son frère. Toujours prêt à rendre service, il avait tendance à tout le temps se faire marcher sur les pieds et se sentait obligé de prendre sur lui des fautes avec lesquelles il n'avait rien à voir. Comme Maxime avec sa maladie…

Devant les yeux pleins d'excuses de Neville, Emilie ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir… Aussi, elle fit tout pour ne pas s'énerver… Conciliante, elle lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas responsable et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour avoir envie de remettre Malefoy à sa place, et encore moins pour passer à l'acte. Voyant qu'elle ne réussissait pas à le convaincre et qu'il continuait de s'excuser, Emilie usa de toute la courtoisie qu'il lui restait pour le calmer. Finalement, il finit par plus ou moins rendre les armes et s'éloigna en baragouinant encore quelques excuses.

Lorsque l'entrainement arriva, Emilie se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch sans dire un mot en compagnie d'Harry, et de Ron et Hermione qui avait pour habitude d'assister aux entrainements. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les vestiaires, les joueurs se regroupèrent autour de leur capitaine. S'ensuivit de deux longues heures de stratégie théorique. Encore une fois, Dubois avait déjà prévu nombre de plans stratégiques différents que tout le monde devait absolument connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Une fois qu'il fut certain que chacun avait bien ses mouvements en tête, ils purent commencer l'entrainement sur balais, sous la pluie évidement…

Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de pause pendant la séance. Emilie savourait donc ses quelques minutes de détente entre deux manœuvres.

-Alors comme ça on fait perdre des points à sa maison ? Non mais quelle honte, vraiment !

Emilie sursauta. Assise sur son balai à quelques mètres du sol, elle n'avait pas du tout entendu George arriver. Depuis son vieux balai crasseux, il la regardait d'un air amusé.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se mettre dans un état pareil pour juste quelques points… J'ai cru que tu allais tuer quelqu'un pendant le repas. Si Fred et moi on s'était énervé autant à chaque fois qu'on avait perdus des points, les cours de potion se seraient surement finis en bain de sang…

Il leva un sourcil, penseur. Emilie se doutait qu'il devait s'imaginer en train de cogner violemment sur le professeur Rogue. Elle aurait donné cher pour assister à la scène…

Il finit par se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

-Aller c'est bon c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. Des points tu risques d'en perdre d'autres. Et d'en gagner aussi. Vu ton niveau. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rogue. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Enfin sauf avec les Serpentards bien sûr…

Il lui sourit.

-Aller dérides toi ! Une fille qui fait la tronche, c'est moche…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne dit rien, offusquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ben oui. Et puis avec le joli sourire que tu as, se serait du gâchis.

Sur ces mots, il s'élança pour rejoindre Dubois qui venait de siffler toute l'équipe. Et pour la première fois de la journée, Emilie esquissa un sourire.


	25. Chapter 25

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Emilie n'eut pas une seconde à elle. Dubois avait programmé des entrainements quasiment tous les soirs, et les seuls restants étaient occupés par des séances tactiques.

Ainsi, lorsque le match arriva enfin, tous les membres de l'équipe étaient sur les nerfs, fatigués, mais remontés à bloc.

Dans les vestiaires, seuls les jumeaux Wesley arrivaient encore à faire preuve d'humour. Dubois était assis, le regard dans le vide. Harry discutait avec les deux autres poursuiveurs. Emilie quant à elle, était totalement statique. Assise sur son banc, elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger. Le Quidditch était la seule discipline dans laquelle son père n'avait pas excellé. Non pas qu'il ait été moyen, mais il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif et avait donc préféré se concentrer sur des activités plus intellectuelles… Il disait constamment que l'intellect prévaudrait toujours sur le muscle. Après tout, « un groupe d'intellos rachitiques peut mettre une armoire à glace à terre pour peu qu'ils s'y mettent à suffisamment, mais des imbéciles, même en groupe, restent des imbéciles ».

Plus blanche encore que d'habitude, Emilie n'entendit même pas qu'on se glissait derrière elle.

-Alors, stressée ?

Elle sursauta. Affichant un sourire aussi grotesque que ridiculement forcé, George la fixait en louchant. Perturbée, elle se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi détendu alors que le match s'apprêtait à commencer…

-Allez c'est bon détends toi. De toute façon on a une bien meilleure équipe qu'eux. Non seulement ils sont stupides, mais en plus leur attrapeur est un novice. Et personne ne vole comme Harry. Cet idiot de Malefoy ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. La victoire est dans la poche.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Emilie lui rendit un léger sourire. C'était trop mignon. La façon dont il défendait son équipe, sa détermination, son sourire un peu moqueur… Mais elle doutait qu'un match contre les Serpentards se résume à une question de talent. Ils étaient bien trop orgueilleux pour risquer de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ils risquaient fort de se montrer retords, voire de ne pas respecter les règles… En fait, c'était même quasiment sûr.

Emilie étaient bien placée pour le savoir. La plupart des joueurs adverses étaient des fils de mangemort qui, visiblement, suivaient les traces de leurs parents. Et elle ne savait que trop bien de quoi ils étaient capables…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont jouer réglo ? Parce que vu leur comportement en dehors du terrain, j'ai de sérieux doutes…

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a créé les arbitres. Et il n'y a pas plus rigides sur le règlement que Bibine.

Elle s'adossa au mur, pensive.

-Ouais. Si tu le dis…

-C'est bon t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis Fred et moi, on est là pour s'occuper d'eux. Tu n'as pas idée des dégâts que peut faire un cognard bien placé.

-Malheureusement, ça marche aussi pour nous…

Olivier les appela et toute l'équipe se dirigea vers la porte du vestiaire. George, voyant qu'elle était loin d'être rassurée, lui mis une petite tape réconfortante dans le dos.

Les joueurs se placèrent en cercle sur le terrain puis, d'un même mouvement, les deux capitaines s'avancèrent pour se serrer la main. De la où elle était, Emilie vit au sourire du capitaine adverse qu'il essayait de broyer la main de Dubois. A son grand soulagement, celui-ci ne silla même pas, effaçant du même coup la joie des Serpentards.

Chacun s'éleva de quelques mètres sur son balai.

-Au coup de sifflet…

Tout s'enchaina alors très vite. Bibine relâcha les balles, et tout s'activa en une fraction de seconde. Rejoignant ses buts, Dubois se positionna devant eux, prêt à arrêter quiconque s'en approcherai de trop près. Fred et George volaient dans tous les sens pour empêcher les cognards d'atteindre leurs coéquipiers. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était installé plus en hauteur afin d'avoir une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble du terrain.

Perdue, Emilie se contenta de suivre ses collègues attrapeurs. Serpentard avait la balle et il fallait la récupérer. Pris de cours, ils n'eurent pas le temps de les voir foncer vers les buts. Heureusement, leur capitaine veillait au grain. Emilie savait qu'il était doué, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu au cours d'un match et fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait réagit.

Il y eut une petite pause, le temps qu'Olivier jauge la situation.

Soudain, il fit la passe à Katie Bell. Rapide comme l'éclair, celle-ci fonça vers l'autre côté du terrain tandis qu'Angelina Johnson la suivait de près. Après un léger temps de réaction Emilie les suivit.

A mis chemin, Katie fit la passe à Angelina. Celle-ci du esquiver un cognard et deux Serpentard. Alors qu'elle approchait des buts, elle se retrouva coincée et passa donc à Emilie qui se trouvait en dessous d'elle.

Une fois la balla en main, elle accéléra. Il n'y a pas de délimitations de terrain au Quidditch. Trop compliqué. Suivant la stratégie de Dubois, Emilie fit le tour des buts, suivie de près par Marcus Flint. Celui-ci, féroce, collait la jeune fille, allant jusqu'à lui rentrer dedans pour lui faire lâcher le souafle. Tenace, elle ne lâcha pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté du terrain, elle se tourna vers la gauche et envoya la balle. Lancée comme une fusée, Angelina la réceptionna à la perfection et s'élança au dessus des buts. Le temps que le gardien réagisse, e souafle était passé dans l'anneau de gauche…

-10 points pour Gryffondor !

Emilie se précipita vers ses coéquipières pour des félicitations mutuelles. De loin, elle vit Harry au dessus d'elle et Dubois de l'autre côté du terrain laisser exploser leur joie.

Emilie entendit siffler juste à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna juste assez vite pour voir George lui faire un clin d'œil signifiant clairement « je te l'avais bien dit ».

Et la partie reprit…

Alors que des points étaient marqués de chaque côté, Emilie reçu un cognard en pleine figure. Heureusement, elle réussi à s'accrocher à son balai et à remonter en scelle rapidement. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se demanda où étaient les Wesley. Durant tout le début du match, ils s'étaient employés à empêcher les cognards d'approcher les membres de l'équipe avec brio. Alors que c'était-il passé ? C'est alors qu'elle vit…

A quelques mètres au dessus d'elle, Fred et George étaient en train de se battre avec le deuxième cognard qui semblait refuser de s'éloigner d'Harry. Voyant la façon dont il tenait son bras, Emilie compris qu'il avait déjà dû prendre quelques coups.

Forcée de retourner au jeu, elle ne put s'empêcher de garder un œil sur ce qui se passait. Les Serpentards avaient-ils osé ? Ils étaient fourbes, certes, mais une tricherie aussi flagrante était tout bonnement stupide…

Enfin, toujours poursuivit par le cognard fou, Harry repéra le Vif d'Or et s'élança. La tension était à son comble. Avec son balai tout frai offert par papa mangemort, Malefoy le suivait de près. Malheureusement pour son équipe, il ne tarda pas à faire parti des dommages collatéraux du cognard.

Enfin, non sans avoir encore pris quelques dégâts, Harry mis fin au match : il attrapa le précieux Vif d'Or, et offrit une belle victoire à son équipe.


	26. Chapter 26

Lorsqu'Emilie se posa, elle vit qu'un groupe s'était formé autour d'Harry. Près d'elle, les élèves se pressaient pour la féliciter. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient gagnés. Pleine d'allégresse, elle courut vers ses coéquipiers et trouva Lockhart agenouillé près de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, celui-ci se leva précipitamment, bredouillant et bafouillant, puis s'enfuit vers le château. Alors qu'elle se baissait vers Harry, au sol, elle comprit : le bras de celui-ci était dépourvu d'os.

Elle fit la grimasse et se tourna vers Ron.

-Il a essayé de lui réparé le bras…

Elle secoua la tête. Quel idiot…

Aidé de Ron et Hermione, l'équipe de Gryffondor entreprit le rapatriement de leur joueur vers l'infirmerie. Dans la cohue, ce ne fut pas chose facile. D'autant plus lorsque tous les élèves du château, à l'exception des Serpentards, voulaient féliciter les vainqueurs et s'enquérir de la santé du héro du jour.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin atteindre le repère de Pomfresh, celle-ci les pressa de questions pour savoir comment un homme pouvait se retrouver sans os dans le bras. Une foi qu'elle eut toutes ses réponses, elle s'avéra ne pas faire parti du fan club du grand professeur Lockhart, ce dont personne (sauf Hermione) ne pouvait la blâmer.

Assis sur le lit, tous y allaient de leur commentaires sur le match lorsque l'heure de quitter les lieux arriva. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour partager un repas bien mérité.

Bien que l'absence d'Harry se fit sentir, Emilie avait rarement passé une aussi bonne soirée. Les Gryffondors étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir remporter le match. Bien sur, les discussions allaient bon train sur le cognard fou qui avait attaqué pendant le jeu, mais personne ne semblaient savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Même les Serpentards n'avaient pas l'air au courant. Ou alors faisaient-ils très bien semblant…

Debout dans la salle commune, Emilie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être entourée d'autant de monde, mais elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable. Tous ces gens réunis juste pour le plaisir, simplement par passion pour le Quidditch… Les Gryffondors fêtaient leur victoire et pour une fois, il était quasiment certain que McGonagall n'allait pas venir les faire taire.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était mieux avec le sourire.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec George. Il rit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour le cognard. Fred et moi on ne savait pas où donner de la tête avec ce truc qui s'en prenait tout le temps à Harry…

Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé.

-T'inquiètes ! Et puis je vais bien. Rien de grave pour moi alors que si vous n'aviez pas aidé Harry…

La suite se passait de mot. Le Quidditch était un sport dangereux, et les attrapeurs savaient qu'ils étaient les cibles privilégiées des batteurs adverses. Cela-dit, Harry avait eu beaucoup de chance de n'être blessé qu'au bras.

Tout d'un coup, il y eut un bruit sourd et toute la pièce s'embrasa. De part et d'autre de la salle commune, de grands serpents verts et argent apparurent, se précipitant vers les élèves.

Les élèves se mirent à crier de stupeur et la panique sembla gagner la tour des Gryffondor. C'est alors qu'un énorme lion doré surgit au centre de la pièce, et tous les reptiles disparurent sans crier gare. Une pluie d'étincelles rouges et or s'abattirent sur les jeunes dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Voyant le sourire satisfait qu'affichait George, Emilie ne douta pas un instant que lui et son frère étaient à l'origine de ce spectacle.

La soirée se poursuivit tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall finisse par intervenir malgré sa fierté librement affichée. Les élèves regagnèrent alors leur lit, non sans continuer de commenter le match…

Une fois dans son dortoir, Emilie s'assit près de la fenêtre et contempla les étoiles, trop excité pour dormir.

-Alors, contente d'avoir gagné ?

Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha et s'installa près d'elle.

-Je crois que tout le monde est plutôt content de cette victoire non ?

-Oui c'est sur. Mais bon… Tu dois être fière d'avoir ajouté une autre corde à ton arc…

Son ton était tellement plein de sous-entendu que même Ron aurait probablement sentit toute l'animosité d'Hermione à cet instant.

-Et bien… Oui c'est sur. Enfin… J'aime bien jouer. Mais c'est un travail d'équipe. On a tous fait du très bon travail…

Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire.

-Ca doit être agréable d'être aussi douée en tout.

Emilie déglutit. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Hermione était aussi à l'aise avec un balai qu'un moldu avec un scrout à pétard. Et cela l'avait toujours énervée. Le fait de se faire dépasser dans toutes les disciplines l'avait déjà irrité, mais voir que sa rivale était aussi douée au Quidditch la rendait malade. Elle avait essayé de s'en faire une amie, mais il était évident que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

-Je crois qu'il s'agit avant tout de travail.

La tournure que prenait la conversation ne plaisait pas du tout à Emilie. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-Rappelles-moi où tu as étudié avant de venir ici ?

-Chez moi.

Le ton d'Emilie se voulait sec, et il était évident qu'elle mettait fin à la conversation. D'un geste décidé, elle attrapa son pyjama et fonça vers la salle de bain sans se retourner.


	27. Chapter 27

Emilie fut réveillée par un étrange sifflement. Elle se redressa, scrutant l'obscurité. Autour d'elle, toutes les filles dormaient profondément.

Le sifflement recommença. Perturbée, la jeune fille se leva. Saisissant sa baguette, elle prit à peine le temps d'enfiler sa robe de chambre avant de quitter son dortoir.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle commune. Pas un chat.

Ecoutant son instinct, elle s'éclipsa de la tour des Gryffondors.

Emilie tenta de se concentrer sur le bruit, mais il n'y avait rien. C'était étrange. En temps normal, il y avait toujours au moins un peu de mouvement au septième étage.

Avançant lentement, elle commença son exploration des couloirs.

Soudain, elle l'entendit.

-_Tuer… Je vais les tuer tous…_

La voix était étrange. Emilie aurait juré l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Perturbée, elle tendit l'oreille pour suivre l'étrange son.

Ca se déplaçait vite, et elle dû courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle pouvait elle-même faire, elle suivit la voix sans s'arrêter au travers des couloirs, obligée de faire demi-tour à chaque impasse.

Comment cette chose pouvait-elle aller aussi vite ? Etait-ce un fantôme ou un truc du genre ?

Tout en continuant à courir, Emilie passa en revue toutes les créatures magiques dont son père lui avait parlé, mais elle n'en trouva aucune capable de se rendre invisible et de passer à travers les murs.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner, elle s'arrêta net.

A l'angle d'un mur, elle trouva un jeune élève de Gryffondor pétrifié un appareil à la main. Non loin de là, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle vit ce qui ressemblait à un énorme serpent démesurément grand disparaître, comme happée par les ténèbres.

Doucement, Emilie voulut s'approcher pour mieux voir la créature, mais alors qu'elle alluma sa baguette, il n'y avait plus rien…

Pendant un instant, elle resta pétrifiée. Qu'était-ce ? Emilie avait rarement peur, et surtout pas du noir. Mais à ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait ignorer les battements de son cœur, beaucoup trop rapides…

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par des bruits de pas non loin de là. Lorsqu'elle réalisé, Emilie n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir et se cacher derrière un mur à porté.

-Oh mon Dieu…

McGonagall s'arrêta net en voyant son élève.

-Il est ici, cria Rogue, qui la suivait de près.

D'autres professeurs déboulèrent alors de la cage d'escalier. Arrivant juste derrière, Dumbledore se fraya un chemin vers la victime.

-Mon Dieu, dit-il en constatant les faits par lui-même. Il n'est qu'en première année. Pauvre garçon…

Il y eut un blanc. Pendant un instant, Emilie envisagea de sortir de sa cachette et de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle se ravisa immédiatement. Dumbledore la croyait déjà coupable. Il le lui avait dit clairement lors de leur précédente entrevue. Et raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un énorme serpent de plus de dix mètres de long se baladait dans les couloirs ne risquait pas de plaider en sa faveur. Au contraire. En plus, elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Et puis elle connaissait les serpents, et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de pétrifier les gens… Pas à sa connaissance en tous cas. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose en somme et il était donc inutile d'alarmer tout le monde sans rien. Cela dit, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'éclairer sur la question…


	28. Chapter 28

_Mon cher Maxime._

_Je t'écris cette lettre en pleine nuit parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il se passe des choses étranges ici… Cela dit, j'explique tout ça dans le billet que j'ai glissé pour papa._

_En revanche, je voulais te dire quelque chose de plutôt heureux : nous avons gagné le 1__er__ match de Quidditch de la saison. En plus, on jouait contre les Serpentard ! C'est pas génial ? J'ai marqué pleins de points ! On s'est éclaté ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'on fait ces petits fils à papa mini mangemorts de leur état. Complètement dégoutés. Et surtout Malefoy, cet opportuniste idiot. Il est entré attrapeur de son équipe seulement parce que son père a payé des nouveaux balais à toute l'équipe. Et pourtant, on les a écrasés. Preuve que le talent est souvent plus important que l'argent. J'ai même pris un coup de cognard. Ca a fait un peu mal mais je ne peux pas en vouloir aux batteurs. Il y en avait un qui n'arrêtait pas de s'attaquer à notre attrapeur du coup ils étaient occupés à lui sauver la peau. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était un coup de l'équipe adverse parce que, comme tu le sais, les Serpentards sont de sacrés filous. Mais finalement je n'en suis pas sûre. Ils avaient l'air aussi surpris que nous. Ca les a bien arrangés c'est sûr, mais je pense qu'ils n'y étaient vraiment pour rien. Je me demande de qui ce truc pouvait venir en fait. Harry Potter est plutôt apprécié par ici alors franchement je ne sais pas. Peu de gens ont accès aux balles avant les matchs. En plus, il devait s'agir d'un sortilège puissant si tu veux mon avis… Enfin, Harry s'en est sorti, avec un bras cassé seulement (qui s'est retrouvé sans os après une superbe démonstration de l'incompétence lamentable de Lockhart)._

_Je t'embrasse fort et te dit à la prochaine foi._

_Ta sœur à qui tu manques énormément, _

_Emilie._

_Papa._

_Je sais que tu es toujours là quand Maxime ouvres ses lettres et que tu les lis avec lui, c'est pourquoi je joints ces mots qui te sont adressés._

_Il se passe des choses bizarres à Poudlard : des gens sont pétrifiés. Selon les rumeurs, une certaine Chambre des Secrets aurait été ouverte. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pour l'instant que des racontars. Cela dit, j'ai assisté à un événement plutôt étrange._

_Cette nuit, pendant que je dormais, j'ai été réveillée par un bruit inhabituel. Je l'ai suivi, et je suis tombé sur un élève pétrifié. Quand je me suis approchée, j'ai cru voir un gros serpent s'enfuir… Il faisait nuit et je dormais à moitié donc je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu, mais je t'assure que c'était très troublant. En plus, je crois que j'ai entendu parler la « chose ». Crois-tu qua ça ai pu être du fourchelangue ? J'ai vraiment peur tu sais… En plus, comme la Chambre des Secrets est censée appartenir à Salazar Serpentard, je suis d'office suspect. Alors que j'ignore tout de ce truc ! Tu saurais de quoi il en retourne ? D'après les profs, la Chambre aurait été ouverte il y a une cinquantaine d'années. C'est à peu près l'époque à laquelle tu étais à l'école. De ce que j'ai compris, le coupable a été arrêté. Mais si les membres de la famille sont les seuls à pouvoir l'ouvrir, alors ce devait être une méprise j'imagine… J'ai très peur tu sais. On dirait que la créature frappe au hasard. Elle a pétrifié un élève de 1ere année et la chatte de cet abruti de concierge. Ca n'a rien de logique pour moi… Et si les attaques se reproduisent ou si on apprend que j'étais sur les lieux cette nuit, je risque d'être accusée pour de bon. J'aimerai bien que tu me dises ce que tu sais. Par exemple, où se trouve la chambre des secrets ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire renvoyer. Mais lui n'hésitera pas à me mettre dehors par simple principe de précaution si les choses venaient à empirer… Aides moi s'il te plait. Je sais que tu sais quelque chose, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus._

_Ta fille qui t'aime._

_Emilie._


	29. Chapter 29

Au matin Emilie n'avait toujours pas réussi à se rendormir. Allongée par-dessus ses draps, elle fixait le plafond de son regard noir d'ébène. S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, elle ne pouvait chasser les évènements de la veille de son esprit. Se levant lentement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après ce qui s'était passé, la journée risquait d'être longue, surtout pour elle.

Dans la salle commune, la nouvelle de ce qui était arrivé semblait s'être répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Colin Crivey était connu dans sa maison car il suivait Harry Potter comme son ombre. Fils de moldus, Emilie l'avait souvent croisé alors qu'il espérait désespérément un autographe de son idole. Gentil comme tout, il était apprécié de tous et chacun se demandait qui avait pu faire une chose pareille. Si la liste de suspects était longue comme le bras pour l'attaque de Miss Teigne, elle se réduisait considérablement à présent. Et évidement, les soupçons pesaient lourds sur l'ensemble des Serpentards… Et sur Drago Malefoy.

En tous cas, c'était le cas aux yeux des élèves…

-On m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Emilie sursauta. Un élève de première année, complètement déboussolé, lui tendait un bout de papier plié en deux.

En voyant son teint blanchâtre, la jeune fille jura qu'il devait être profondément choqué du sort de son camarade.

-Merci, dit elle sur un ton qu'elle voulut rassurant. Cela-dit, rassurer les gens n'était pas vraiment l'activité fétiche de sa famille…

Emilie déplia la feuille. Visiblement, celui qui l'avait écrit n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps d'y mettre les formes…

_« Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. Le directeur. »_

« Bonjour Emilie ! Ca va ? Bien dormi ? Tes études se passent bien ? » Pensa-t-elle. Quel sens de la politesse…

Elle hésita un instant puis se leva. Autant aller l'affronter tout de suite. Ce serait plus simple.

Alors qu'elle traversé le passage pour sortir du dortoir, une main agrippa son épaule. Elle s'arrêta net, se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione, visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

Emilie n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'elle prenait.

-J'ai des choses à faire.

Elle avait répondu sur un ton aussi sec que celui de son interlocutrice.

-Tu vas vadrouiller dans les couloirs c'est ça ? C'est un sport national chez toi je me trompe ?

Elle la toisa d'un air méprisant.

Emilie s'éclaircit la gorge. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Non. J'ai juste quelque chose à faire. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Ca me regarde dès l'instant que des élèves se retrouvent mis en danger par tes activités nocturnes.

Il y eu un blanc. Que savait-elle exactement ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler…

-Arrête de faire l'innocente. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que tu allais juste faire un tour pour t'aérer l'esprit, mais comme par hasard, le lendemain, Colin est retrouvé pétrifié dans les couloirs. J'ai demandé à Harry ce matin. L'heure à laquelle il a été transféré à l'infirmerie correspond à peu près au moment où tu es rentrée.

Grillée…

-Ecoute Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à Colin. J'ignore totalement ce qui a pu se passer. Je suis juste sortie faire un tour. Je n'ai appris la nouvelle qu'en me levant le matin. Et puis franchement, quel intérêt aurais-je à agir de la sorte ? Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter le fait que je sois meilleure que toi en cours, mais tu me crois réellement capable d'un coup pareil ?

Elle se tut un instant.

Hermione la dévisagea longuement. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

-En fait, dit-elle lentement, on ne sait même pas d'où tu viens…

Puis elle tourna les talons et passa derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Perturbée, Emilie inspira un bon coup, puis s'élança dans le couloir pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Il était temps qu'ils aient une petite conversation en famille…


End file.
